


3. Охота на Сокровище

by porzellan_maria



Series: Дракон и Сокровище [3]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Месть или жизнь с чистого листа. Нужно сделать выбор. Или выбор сделают вместо тебя.<br/>С корпорацией «Мольфар» возможно все, но никто гарантирует, что это будет именно эта реальность. Не переключайтесь.<br/>Охота началась.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вер и мольфар

**Author's Note:**

> Как-то перед Большим Поворотом Владыка Времени решил раскрасить время, и позвал Дюжину Календаря, чтобы подарить каждому Зверю Календаря четыре подобия разных цветов. Для управления этими подобиями нужно было лишь перевернуть часы с Песком Времени, и сразу наступало время того цвета, что и песок, который начинал при этом медленно высыпаться сверху вниз. Для этого понадобилось много времени: пока Дюжина собралась, пока определили очередность между собой и соответствие стихий цвету, последовательность их чередования, как наступило Время Большого Поворота. Владыка Времени должен был начать новый отсчет времени, и, казалось, ничто не может помешать этому. Но его младший брат, Хранитель Сокровищ, думал иначе. Он уже давно хотел стать Владыкой Времени: Хранитель считал, что уж тогда он все сделает правильно – наведет порядок и среди звезд, и среди комет, и среди всяких планет. Ведь его братец - глупец, которому повезло родиться на минуту раньше, играющий в бирюльки, он не заслуживает той власти, которую он получил по праву первородства. Но они оба были бессмертными, и, хотя Хранитель владел всеми Сокровищами Времени, но все равно никогда бы не стал Владыкой Времени. Только, если Большой Поворот вдруг запоздает хоть на немного, и Владыке Времени придется отдать для него всю свою магическую силу, тогда Хранитель может занять место брата. И Хранитель решил помешать Повороту. Обмануть Время. Он точно знал, что не все из Дюжины остались довольны выбором Владыки. Дракон хотел быть самым главным, первым, как и Хранитель. Но одного недовольства тут было мало, Дракон не станет сам ничего делать против Владыки, нужна еще хитрость. И он решил всех обмануть. Иначе придется ждать еще одну Вечность до Великого поворота. И все почти получилось – Дракон поверил, что видит перед собой Владыку, который в последний момент переменил свое решение. Решил сделать его первым в Колесе Времени. Вместо какой-то жалкой Мыши-пожирательницы зерен и звезд. Ведь только Дракон мог свободно и без устали летать между звездами или наперегонки с кометами и метеорами. Дракон перевернул свои часы. И нарушился Ход Времени – коварный план Хранителя удался, но за миг до того, как рассыпаться в прах, Владыка Времени последней вспышкой энергии успел разбить часы Дракона, и Песок Времени сначала разлетелся во все стороны, а потом скрутился в огромную воронку, и она без следа поглотила и Хранителя, и Дракона…

1.Вер и мольфар  
Горячее и тяжелое дыхание на лице, запах моря и трав со всех сторон, ты будто невесом и паришь как пушинка в воздухе, и только темнота не дает точно удостовериться, что это он. Он – Дракон, Дженсен, мистер Росси - неважно! Главное, судьба вспомнила о подкидыше Тристане, сплела порванную нить. И Дженсен теперь узнает, что такое - поцелуй Сокровища! 

Тристан снова провалился в кошмар со вкусом крови во рту. Темнота вокруг стала кромешной: сначала сгустилась как воронка, а потом превратилась в исполинскую змею. И почти задушила - до красной пелены в глазах и металлического вкуса во рту от прокушенной губы. И потом отпустила на мокрые от пота простыни. И вот он - в душной комнате, пропахшей пылью и тленом, снова там, где море и никаких драконов. Там, где все драконы, как и магия, вне закона. Где есть только пираты и горожане. Никаких кицунэ - проводников в другие миры. И никто уже и не вспоминал о том, что где-то рядом здесь было поселение веров. Там росло последнее Драконье дерево, и была Хрустальная пещера – переход в другие миры. Но Тристан помнил все, все до последней минуты Битвы, когда Наблюдатели прекратили сжигать все вокруг в погоне за драконом. Поймать дракона во время мгновенных трансформаций им не удалось. Они накинули Невод и зависли где-то в вышине, на орбите, наблюдая и выжидая. 

А Тристан, непонятно как, вернулся в Поселение. Ноги у него были грязными и босыми, но, кроме этого - ни одной царапины, никаких порезов или ран, кроме той, что в сердце. Тристан отчетливо помнил лишь яркую вспышку, в которой сгинул Золотой дракон. А потом – темнота. И бесконечные дни без ответа – жив он или нет. И душные и черные кошмары каждую ночь в той самой комнатушке, где когда-то жил «Док», когда Тристан еще не знал, что это не просто немой лекарь, а его Дракон – над пиратской таверной Голландца. Каждую ночь он пытался спасти Дженсена от всевидящего луча Наблюдателей, догнать улетающего дракона, разорвать свои путы, вырваться из невидимой клетки. Он падал в пропасть, горел вместе с Драконьим деревом, рвал на куски кого-то, захлебываясь яростью и кровью. Но сегодня к липкой черноте кошмаров – каждую ночь они становились все страшнее, и все меньше хотелось открывать глаза утром - добавилось что-то еще. 

Шум. Крики. Запах дыма – похоже, что горел аконит, волчья смерть. Любимое человеческое снадобье от веров. Кашель и головная боль - на весь день, если сейчас же не выбраться наружу и убраться подальше от источника дыма. Ядовитый дым медленно и неотвратимо тонкими струйками стал заползать в комнату через щелястую дверь каморки, а внизу уже бесновалась толпа - невнятный ропот сменился отдельными словами и яростными выкриками:

\- Убирайся прочь, желтоглазый!

\- Проваливай в свой лес, вовкулак!

\- Не хотим больше жить с верской заразой!

\- Клыкастого в костер!

\- Хватит кормить волков!

\- Выходи, мы с тобой разберемся, трусливый волчище!

\- Пустить красного петуха Голландцу!

Глухой удар, потом что-то зашипело, и черный горький дым стал шустро рассеиваться через решетчатые ставни – видимо, затлела камышовая крыша пристройки. Дело приняло совсем плохой оборот. Сонная одурь недавнего кошмара слетела, как и не было ее. Мысли лихорадочно забегали в поисках ответа. Дело плохо, если горожане не побоялись гнева Голландца и его пиратов. Видно, в городе снова появился «Ред». Вряд ли толпа разгоряченных зевак на площади перед таверной сонным воскресным утром собралась просто так. Кто-то умело оживил подзабытые страхи и споро раздул пламя ненависти, превратив его в настоящий пожар. И то, что Тристан услышал, только ступив на порог, только подтвердило эту мысль. В нестройный, но вполне узнаваемый, хор соседских голосов уже вплелись полубезумные выкрики - от них хотелось только завыть в бессильной ярости от невозможности превратиться:

\- Казнить!

\- Пожиратель детей!

\- Оборотень!

\- Волк в человеческой шкуре!

\- Убей волка - спаси свою шкуру!

\- Держи серого!

Тристан вышел наружу, не дожидаясь развязки. От резкого порыва ветра клубы дыма с крыши окутали Тристана коконом горькой и удушливой гари. Рассохшаяся ступенька под ним подломилась, и он кубарем полетел вниз. Прямо в беснующуюся толпу.  
**  
Эрик Голландец с раннего утра был на ногах в дурном настроении – от полудохлого вера никакого толку, ничего он ему так и не рассказал путного, только кричит каждую ночь из-за кошмаров – управляющий последний месяц каждый день жаловался на это. Но Эрику было недосуг – он как раз ждал кицунэ с партией нового товара. Не контрабандная выпивка, а дурман-трава. От возможного навара захватывало дух. Но вот что-то там не заладилось с пробной партией. Из-за непогоды, как объяснил посредник, но ночной сон улетучился, как деньги у транжиры, хоть и ждать уже было некого. Да, и у них погода испортилась за один день - запоздалое лето превратилось в позднюю осень. Всю ночь шел ледяной дождь, а теперь налетел такой сильный ветер, что казалось, еще немного и таверна рассыплется на бруски и бревна. Дверь очередной раз протяжно заскрипела, впуская раннего посетителя, укутанного в дорожный плащ, посеревший от дорожной пыли, будто никакого дождя и не было в помине. И у Голландца стали дыбом волосы на загривке от дурного предчувствия, и как оказалось, не зря.

\- Еще раз простите наше невежество, но кто ты, добрый человек, и откуда в нашем городе? – Эрик не знал, почему у него забегали мурашки по спине и похолодели руки лишь от цепкого взгляда высокого незнакомца. 

Взгляд ярко-синих глаз был пронизывающим как осенний ветер. Холодный и безжалостный ветер у моря или на безлюдной дороге. В нем одинокому путнику послышался бы только клекот ворон и голодное рычание диких зверей. Вглядеться в лицо, чтобы увидеть что-то еще, кроме цвета глаз, мешал капюшон черного плаща, столь широкого, что в него, казалось, легко можно было бы укутать коня. Одежда незнакомца была когда-то совершенно черной, а теперь почти серой от дорожной пыли. Конь, которого сейчас чистил конюх, тоже был вороным. Сбруя была изукрашена черненым серебром и крупными темно-красными камнями – как каплями крови. Возможно, это были гранаты - любимый камень знахарей и лекарей в незапамятные времена. А сейчас, в Смутные времена, кроваво-красный гранат стал слишком дорогим удовольствием для таких украшений - никто не знал, как привезти их из-за моря. И такая сбруя громко сообщала, что у хозяина этого скакуна деньги водятся, и немалые. И он не боится об этом говорить.

\- Я не добрый человек, я мольфар, Голландец, - незнакомец криво усмехнулся. Зубы у него оказались мелкими и острыми как у ласки. Мольфар откинул капюшон плаща, обнажая медную гриву волос, утянутую в тугую косу. В ухе блеснул полумесяц из дутого золота, а на шее – на той части, которую было видно из-за складок плаща – рыжевато-бурый рисунок – узорчатая кисть, хватающая за горло. Метка. 

\- Мольфар? И с чего это я вдруг должен поверить в эти детские побасенки, а, незнакомец? – Эрик все еще пытался сохранить невозмутимое выражение на лице – привычную маску истинного хозяина города. Но одновременно изо всех сил вцепился в край деревянного прилавка. В призрачной надежде на то, что мореный дуб - из-за слухов про магическую силу дуба Эрик и купил по случаю для таверны дубовую старинную дверь у бедолаги-должника - его как-то убережет от невиданной темноты. Темнотаа, казалось, клубилась под полами плаща мольфара и ждала удобного случая, чтобы яростно и безжалостно накинуться на новую жертву. Да уж, хоть прикидывайся дурачком, хоть нет – вряд ли пронесет. Да, еще и сон этот. Он же видел эту Метку сегодня во сне!

\- Благородный пират, Эрик Голландец, ты давно привык к тупости местных поселян, но не трать мое время попусту. Я - мольфар, и этот вовкулак - мой, - голос мольфара заморозил бы весь город даже в разгар засушливого лета, но Голландец не был бы истинным пиратом, чтобы не рискнуть и не попытаться блефовать.

\- Так дела у нас не ведут, господин мольфар. Тристан не просто вер, а…, - дальше Эрик не смог ничего больше сказать, так как мольфар сделал легкое движение рукой – и все, грозный пират - на потолке, как дохлый комар, а невидимая рука еще для надежности держит его горло, выжимая последний воздух из груди.

\- Мне до этого нет дела. Мне нужен вер, а вам не нужно пепелище вместо таверны, я полагаю, - мольфар медленно потер пальцами серьгу в мочке левого уха.

Разрывающая изнутри как голодный волк, боль скрутила бы Эрика морским узлом, если бы магия мольфара не удержала его наверху. Мольфар не шутил. С потолка все было видно как на ладони. И зачарованная толпа, смотрящая представление фокусника, невесть откуда появившегося на площади, вместо того, чтобы громить таверну и жечь ненавистного вовкулака-вера. И вер в облике огромного белого пса с голубыми глазами - теперь пес смиренно лежал у ног мольфара. И влажный рубиновый блеск кроваво-красных глаз змеи-акинака под плащом мольфара.

\- Господин мольфар изволит угрожать? Это такая новая забава от чужеземцев без имени и звания? – Эрик попытался сберечь лицо по привычке, хотя беречь, кроме собственной шкуры, было уже особо нечего. Он задал вопрос, даже не надеясь на ответ - тянул время и надеялся что-то придумать.

\- Меня зовут Ар де Влах, я мольфар. И, по праву мольфара, беру этого вера с собой. Теперь твой городишко может спать спокойно, как и твоя кицунэ, - голос мольфара не изменился ни на йоту – там по-прежнему был вечный лед Далеких гор. 

Мольфар легонько потер кольцо на мизинце, и пират бесшумно спустился вниз. Эрик, освободившись от невидимой мертвой хватки, молодецки отряхнул паутину и копоть себя и попытался еще раз сблефовать – пират он или жалкий поселянин?

\- Что? Моя кицунэ? У меня нет никакой кицунэ, я добрый гражданин и послушно соблюдаю законы Невода, - голос пирата прервался. 

Мольфар молча сдвинул на лоб капюшон и достал из бездонных недр плаща широкий черный ошейник из кожи с серебряными заклепками. Быстро закончив с приготовлениями, он усмехнулся и щелкнул пальцами. Невидимая рука тут же опустила Эрика на колени, нагнула голову так, чтобы глаза видели только старые доски пола, и заставила слушать вкрадчивый голос мольфара, льющийся расплавленным свинцом прямо в уши:

\- О, безусловно, но ты пират, Эрик Голландец, не какой-то бедный простак. А, как всем давно известно, кицунэ – искусные проводники от рождения. Это совершенно необходимо для успешной контрабанды, особенно в Смутные времена. И я могу просто рассказать этим глупцам-горожанам, откуда ты берешь свое вино и прочее, что они покупают здесь втридорога. Закон – это закон, сухая бумага, а хлеб нужен простым людям каждый день. И не думаю, что в этот раз кто-то сможет удержать их от поджога твоей таверны. Их так легко увлечь, куда нужно. Так что скажешь, пират? Честный обмен? Вер – мне, тебе - кицунэ? 

На этом предложении Эрик ощутил, что чувствовали его пленники, когда им приходилось прогуляться по доске. И Голландец лишь молча кивнул в знак согласия, надеясь, что никто не увидит его в таком виде – коленопреклоненным и с лицом, мокрым от пота.

Ар де Влах бесшумно застегнул ошейник на шее Тристана, достал длинный поводок с серебряным карабином, щелчок, и … растворился в клубах дыма. В таверне начался пожар – будто ее кто-то умелый и знающий подпалил со всех сторон, а на крышу из тростника бросил пылающий факел. Мольфар всех зачаровал – никак иначе нельзя было объяснить то, что Эрик пригласил всю разномастную толпу зевак с площади перед таверной выпить и закусить за счет заведения, вместо того, чтобы пытаться затушить пожар или что-то спасти из огня. Только городская стража на пару с вечерним ледяным дождем смогли затушить пожар. И хозяину пришлось до утра подсчитывать убытки и отмывать сажу и копоть. А вот, куда направился черный всадник с белоснежным псом, никто за суматохой и не приметил.

**  
Тристан чувствовал, как невидимая удавка снова сжимает его горло, но когда он попытался встать с постели, то проснулся в соломе и не в человеческом обличье. Оказалось, что он огромный белый пес, прикованный к стене на толстенную цепь в каком-то подземелье. И, что он голоден и умирает от жажды.

\- Приятно познакомиться, я твой новый хозяин, вер Тристан.

Перед Тристаном стоял высокий голубоглазый мужчина, почти его ровесник. На нем не было ничего, кроме красновато-ржавой татуировки в виде раскрытой кисти на шее. Длинная коса, удивившая пирата, как и золотой полумесяц в ухе бесследно исчезли, у ног лежал акинак, наполовину вытащенный из ножен. Мольфар ухмыльнулся и с легкостью расстегнул ошейник Тристана, одновременно удерживая лезвие ножа под подбородком.


	2. Маяк: Узник мольфара

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А Эрик так надеялся выведать из него хотя бы намек на место, где растет Драконье дерево, но Тристан ничего не помнил после Битвы. Иногда во сне он слышал голос Дракона: «Удачи, сокровище!». И тогда ему казалось, что все это страшный сон, и вот он сейчас проснется и посмеется над нелепыми кошмарами, вместе с Дженсеном. Но оказалось, что он просто сменил страшные сны на невозможную жизнь.

2\. Маяк: Узник мольфара

Это было не подземелье. Это оказался старый маяк. Какое-то помещение в подножии маяка. Но понял Тристан это не сразу. Слишком много всего сразу произошло. Сначала толпа перед таверной чуть не забила его камнями и не сожгла, потом он превратился в пса. И теперь - мольфар. Тристан не помнил, как попал на маяк, но зато все другое он помнил слишком хорошо. Мольфар его не съел. Ему не нужна была его кровь. И не оставил в облике белого пса. Все было гораздо хуже. Мольфар ежедневно возвращал Тристана в человеческий облик. Возвращал по единственной причине – Дракон. Мольфару был нужен Дракон, Золотой дракон, Дженсен. Мольфар решил, что Тристан может вспомнить, как найти Дракона. 

Тристан был уверен, что без чар мольфара горожанам бы не пришло в голову ни побивать его камнями, ни жечь пиратскую таверну, как логово вера. Доказательств этому у него не было никаких, как и других заступников. Другие работники, из местных, его сторонились – традиционно поселяне издавна недолюбливали веров. А с наступлением Смутных времен, пираты и подавно исправно подливали масло в огонь, рассказывая о коварных верах, портящих ценные грузы, из-за чего цены росли каждую неделю быстрее, чем бродило вино в погребах. Когда выяснилось, что веров-то почти и нет совсем, такие толки ненадолго утихли.

Однажды Тристан очнулся ранним утром в одной рваной рубахе со следами копоти на пороге таверны. Эрик громко чертыхнулся, когда споткнулся об ослабевшего и полумертвого вера на своем пороге, но, не говоря ни слова, затащил Тристана внутрь и приказал своему управляющему кормить раненого похлебкой из куриных потрохов трижды в день. Тристан почти не помнил эти дни горячки и бреда, когда ему было все равно, что он почти нагишом лежит на старой соломе в самом темном углу конюшни, в которой пищат мыши. Потом Эрик дал ему какую-то дерюгу вместо одежды и позволил работать за кров и еду - Тристан делал всю черную работу на конюшне, не получая ничего взамен, кроме ругани, куска солонины и вчерашней лепешки. Этот бедняцкий обед с водой, взятой из колодца, Тристан съедал в темной комнатенке, где в углу валялся только соломенный тюфяк, а на подоконнике стоял огарок в глиняном каганце. Сколько продолжалась эта жизнь, он не знал, точнее - не помнил. Иногда он видел сны с другой жизнью, с золотым драконом, с Дженсеном. Сны, в которых Тристана звали Чонар Алтын – Золотой волк. Вдобавок Тристан из-за скаредности Эрика чувствовал постоянный неутоленный голод. К наступлению зимы вер ослабел настолько, что в последнее полнолуние у него не нашлось достаточно сил для превращения. Никакой хищный зверь, а тем более – оборотень, долго не продержится на хлебе и воде. 

Но в день, когда за ним пришел мольфар, то, что сначала Тристан принял за голодный обморок и подкосившиеся от голода ноги, было здоровенным булыжником, вывернутым из мостовой. Его умело пустил в его лоб какой-то зевака, которого кто-то заставил бояться кровожадного вера. Вера, который уже забыл вкус мяса и то время, когда он последний раз обращался и принимал волчий облик. А Эрик так надеялся выведать из него хотя бы намек на место, где растет Драконье дерево, но Тристан ничего не помнил после Битвы. Иногда во сне он слышал голос Дракона: «Удачи, сокровище!». И тогда ему казалось, что все это страшный сон, и вот он сейчас проснется и посмеется над нелепыми кошмарами, вместе с Дженсеном. Но оказалось, что он просто сменил страшные сны на невозможную жизнь.

Утро на маяке у мольфара начиналось ярким солнечным светом из открытого окна, с которого снимались решетчатые ставни, и болью. Болью от постылой цепи, натиравшей лодыжку за ночь сна на каменном полу, устланном соломой, в которой пищали мыши. От опасной бритвы - так каждое утро мольфар скоблил тело Тристана, уничтожая малейшие волоски и даже намек на щетину. От вывернутых на дыбе запястий – Тристану приходилось стоять на кончиках пальцев, наблюдая за неспешным завтраком мольфара. Потом приходил черед водного ритуала – на Тристане уже давно не было ни клочка одежды, но у мольфара был тонкий нюх. Обливая водой Тристана каждое утро, мольфар смывал призрачный запах сена и подземелья и причинял новую боль. Вода была ледяной. Лилась она отовсюду – магическим мановением руки. Каждый день угол и сила напора воды менялись. Тристан молча ждал конца экзекуции. Ее первой части. Вторая часть была еще более унизительной. За эти дни и так длинные волосы Тристана превратились в настоящие локоны. Они полюбились мольфару настолько, что он магически заплетал их в косу. С ее помощью удобнее было вздергивать голову Тристана, и так почти придушенного ремнем ошейника. После молчаливого прослушивания пары-тройки хрипов задыхающегося Тристана, мольфар методично переходил к третьей части утреннего ритуала. К этому моменту мольфар, полностью нагой, если не считать наручи и перстень на мизинце, снимал с себя все, завязывал медно-рыжую гриву своих волос в узел на затылке, и начинал экзекуцию. Тристан всегда отчетливо помнил ее начало и конец, что было в промежутке – об этом он мог только догадываться, судя по отметинам на всем теле и ноющей боли в висках. Однажды Тристан сорвал голос от крика, но совершенно не помнил, как именно он охрип. Рубцы, шрамы и надрезы день за днем изрисовывали тело с ног до головы, скрываясь под широким ошейником, но это не помогало – Тристан так ничего не смог вспомнить о Драконе. 

Мольфар стал понемногу его кормить нормальной едой, но Тристану было все равно. Он не ощущал вкуса еды и хотел лишь одного, чтобы хотя бы во сне его никто не трогал. Но кошмары становились все ярче и отвратительней. Однажды любопытная мышь пробежала у него по спине и, видимо, запутавшись в его уже сильно отросших волосах, возмущенно укусила за шею. Тристан ворочался без сна на соломе - от неожиданности он закинул грызуна прямо в окно, забранное щелястыми ставнями. Мышь, свалилась и придушено пискнула где-то в углу, едва выжив после прямого столкновения с дубовой доской, но, наверняка, что-то рассказала своим товаркам, и больше ни одно мышиное существо не тревожило сон Тристана. Но мышиный укус неожиданно всколыхнул в его памяти новые воспоминания. Тристан сначала не придал этому значения – сон накатил привычно душной черной волной, а утром мольфар еле-еле его разбудил. Когда после всех экзекуций мольфар начал давать ему еду, как обычно, заставляя есть с руки, то Тристан чуть не прикусил ему пальцы – так вдруг разыгрался аппетит. Мольфар победно ухмыльнулся и только собрался сказать что-то, как вдруг небо затянули тучи - задул сильный ветер с моря. Мольфар прикусил губу, присоединил цепь Тристана к ошейнику и быстро взобрался по лестнице вверх, на маяк. Эту лестницу мольфар всегда убирал, закрывая потом люк. Он попадал через него к Тристану каждое утро. До этого дня Тристан даже не смотрел, как все это происходит. Ему было достаточно того, что мучения закончились, и он может лежать и пытаться заснуть, не смотря на солнце, бьющее в окно. На ночь в окно ставились ставни, и тогда Тристан оказывался в душном и темном каменном мешке.

Мольфар очень торопился, поэтому ошейник у Тристана в этот раз застегнулся чуть свободнее – теперь можно было повернуть голову и рассмотреть свою темницу более пристально. Каменные стены, сложенные из огромных, в человеческий рост, грубо обтесанных каменных блоков, узкая прорезь стрельчатого окна, квадратный люк с кованым узором из расходящихся кругов, объединенных в центре тремя то ли лепестками, то ли каплями. Тристан решил сосредоточиться на центре узора, и тот сразу завибрировал, будто собираясь закрутиться, как гигантская металлическая юла. Капли-лепестки из черных стали красными, как кровь, и закружились вокруг своей оси, пока не превратились в спирали. Тристан почувствовал слабость - будто он сию минуту упадет с высоты, хотя он продолжал лежать на спине, с трудом опираясь на локти. В тот же миг все строение маяка сотрясла дрожь, будто маяк пытался отряхнуться - в окно залетели брызги и шум прибоя, надвигалась буря, но Тристан ничего этого уже не слышал ... Ему снилось, будто он сидит на каком-то чудном дереве с колючими ветками и рвет ягоды, собирая их в корзину. Корзину в зубах держал… крылатый дракон с зелеными глазами. Его золотая чешуя переливалась из зелени в багрянец в лучах закатного солнца. Он хотел его позвать, но тут же понял, что не помнит, как зовут дракона. Пока вспоминал, налетел черный вихрь, повеяло ледяным холодом, и Тристан проснулся. 

За окном по-настоящему бушевала буря. Стало темно как ночью даже без закрытых ставен, затхлый воздух сменился запахом водорослей, холодные брызги долетали теперь до лица Тристана, оставляя липкий соленый след. Тяжелые удары волн усилились, и вот – огромная волна лизнула своим гигантским языком основание маяка, поднимая все, что лежало в морских глубинах неведомо сколько – в окно вместе с дождем брызг влетела россыпь камней и монет. Несколько из них чудом долетели до Тристана. Он попытался дотянуться, чтобы рассмотреть добычу волн пока не вернулся мольфар. Тот почему-то совсем не торопился, но Тристан даже не задумался об этом. Он, наконец, смог достать кончиками пальцев правой руки до монеты. Солома рассыпалась, словно пытаясь поглотить новую добычу, но Тристан упорно катил монету ближе, не обращая внимания на ошейник и цепь. Монетка была тяжелой и, наверняка, золотой. Но в потемках этого нельзя было разобрать наверняка. 

Морская вода вмиг испарилась от жара его руки, когда Тристан понял, что же он держит в руках. Со всей возможной осторожностью – руки теперь слегка дрожали не от слабости, а от нетерпения и желания удостовериться в своей правоте - Тристан поднес ее ближе к глазам. И да, это был он. Талер Дракона. Крылатый дракон с одной стороны. Лежащий на скале волк - с другой. Не задумываясь ни на миг, Тристан приложил его ко лбу – драконьей стороной наверх, и сразу ощутил, как у него появляются силы. Но тут вверху загремел люк – мольфар вернулся. И теперь талер нужно было куда-то спрятать. Но куда? Тристан привалился спиной к стене, сжимая в руках монету и лихорадочно придумывая надежное место для тайника, пока еще оставалось несколько мгновений до того, как мольфар спустится вниз. И тут монета исчезла. И люк не открылся. Все будто замерло в ожидании. А запах моря смешался с гарью и дымом. И в шум волн вплелись крики, но это были не вечно голодные чайки, это были крики о помощи. Чей-то корабль налетел на мель, несмотря на маяк. Или маяк здесь был не для спасения кораблей от неправильного курса? От всех этих мыслей у Тристана тупо заныл висок, а голову будто сдавили каменные плиты. 

Он, будто с высоты птичьего полета, увидел кораблекрушение – клипер с зелеными парусами напоролся на черную скалу, в бурунах возле которой были видны обломки мачты и перевернутые шлюпки, за них хватались матросы в безуспешных поисках спасения. Неведомая сила тащила их на дно, мгновенно раскрашивая пену кармином – кровь растекалась по бурному морю неправильным пятном, как разлитые на скатерти чернила. Идущая следом огромная волна потопила корабль окончательно, оставив лишь кусок зеленого паруса на скале. Теперь на нем стоял мольфар. В руках у него было кровоточащее сердце. Он улыбался.


	3. Red alert: в поисках дракона

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Возвращение в реальность было таким же стремительным, как и магический полет над морем. Тристан снова был в темнице, и в руках у него был Талер.

3\. Red alert: в поисках дракона

Возвращение в реальность было таким же стремительным, как и магический полет над морем. Тристан снова был в темнице, и в руках у него был Талер. Стало ясно, что есть еще немного времени для тайника – мольфару нужно выждать какое-то время. Ему необходимо удостовериться, что никто из экипажа не выжил. И, возможно, чтобы достать груз клипера. Но, может быть, груз тут совсем не при чем. Дальше гадать Тристану не пришлось. Раздался грохот шагов над головой – мольфар вернулся. Неизвестно, что у него на уме. Но он точно спустится, чтобы закрыть ставни. Монету нужно спрятать немедленно! Словно отвечая мыслям Тристана, за окном сверкнула молния – ему хватило ее отблеска, чтобы заметить тонкую змеящуюся щель в стене. Тристан, не раздумывая, сунул монету туда, и люк открылся.

Мольфар, как всегда нагой, но в это раз с акинаком, спустился по лестнице в два прыжка, молча подошел к окну и легким движением закрыл ставни. Он неуловимо изменился – будто стал больше ростом, а мускулистое и поджарое тело налилось и заматерело. От него пахло водорослями и еще чем-то. Чем-то смутно знакомым. И Тристан понял что это - это был запах крови. Крови тех несчастных, чьи сердца съел мольфар. От них он получил новые силы. И новые способности – теперь в темноте его сине-голубые глаза сверкали красными огоньками. А сам мольфар полностью покрылся светящимися узорами – клубящиеся змеи пожирали людей, разевая пасти с мелкими, но острыми зубами, и разбивали рыбьими хвостами корабли. На груди у него рубиново светились три капли – копия тех, что на верхнем люке.

Мольфар сделал несколько шагов в почти полной темноте и очутился рядом с Тристаном - запах йода и крови исчез, теперь в подземелье запахло мускусом и чем-то еще горько-дурманящим. Мольфар провел мизинцем с неизменным перстнем по лицу Тристана – легко и почти невесомо. Мизинец все чертил и чертил зигзаги, поднимаясь к переносице, с каждым движением воздух становился все жарче, перед глазами вспыхивали и с тихим шипением гасли бледно-голубые искры. Потом все неожиданно закончилось. Мольфар молчал. Было слышно только его тяжелое дыхание, как у путника высоко в горах. 

Ничего хорошего ждать не стоило. Тристан решил пока не шевелиться и беречь силы. И они ему пригодились. Мольфар освободил его от оков и сразу же вздернул на стену рядом с закрытым окном. От магического порыва ставни с тяжелым грохотом упали на каменные плиты пола. И шум падения не смягчила бы никакая солома, но гул от бушующих волн, который стало слышно в открытое окно, превзошел его стократно. Тристан почувствовал морскую соль на губах, шершавый камень захолодил спину, отзываясь ноющей болью в порезах и рубцах. Мольфар поднял акинак и стал чертить им узоры сначала в воздухе на уровне глаз Тристана, а потом спустил его ниже – на грудь. И теперь стал царапать ключицы заостренным кончиком меча, рисуя спирали на груди, понемногу смещаясь влево, к сердцу. Тристан закрыл глаза – сейчас ему совсем не хотелось умирать, хотя вчера он бы не сопротивлялся – и попытался вызвать в памяти дракона из сна или хотя бы с талера. И темная комната щедро озарилась золотым сиянием – талер выкатился из своей тайной щели и повис светящимся диском высоко под потолком.

Акинак мольфара тут же раскалился добела, судя по яростному вскрику и запаху жженого мяса. Меч, зазвенев при ударе о каменный пол, полетел куда-то в темноту, а мольфар вдруг обернулся исполинской черной змеей. Змея громко шипела и разевала зубастую пасть, пытаясь схватить талер, но он никак ей не давался - отклонялся в сторону, будто играл в догонялки. Змея все сильнее распускала толстые чешуйчатые кольца и поднималась все выше и выше, вслед за золотым диском, пока талер вдруг не вылетел в окно, а змея - за ним следом, только рыбий хвост сверкнул черной чешуей на прощание.

Тристан тут же слетел со стены – чары спали, он был свободен. И у него была лестница и меч, и призрачная надежда. И тут же ее не стало. Не успел Тристан коснуться акинака, как дверца люка с грохотом отлетела, и перед ним возникла другая напасть. Белая змея – с такой же зубастой пастью, как и у мольфара, только глаза были у нее светло-голубыми, почти прозрачными, как лед с Далеких гор. Змея попыталась схватить Тристана, но он увернулся – зубы только клацнули вхолостую и подняли тучу соломинок, акинак отлетел в сторону. Тристан сделал обманное движение и спрятался за ставнями – маневр удался, и белая змея тоже вылетела в бушующее море.

Талисман! Вернись! Дракон и вер! Вер и дракон!

Тристан не успел повторить свои призывы еще раз, как диск, мерцающий золотом, снова влетел в окно и мгновенно поднялся к люку, замер, а потом, видимо, поднялся вверх – туда, где горят огни маяка. Несколько томительных минут ничего не происходило – Тристан за это время все-таки попытался поднять акинак, улетевший далеко в угол, но сразу оставил эту затею. Меч-змея только для мольфара был легким кинжалом, а для вера-доходяги оказался непосильной ношей. 

И тут маяк задрожал, низкий гул и вибрация стали усиливаться вместе с бурей на море, камни с тяжким скрипом стали сдвигаться - кто-то, невидимый и огромный, захотел вдруг раскрутить маяк, как запаянную трубку с секретом. Вверху со звоном лопнули стекла фонаря, заманивавшего корабли на погибель в пасти мольфара и его подруги. Полумрак, иссеченный голубыми и белыми бликами молний, сменился золотым свечением. Перед Тристаном появился Дракон. Дракон парил в воздухе, сотканный из золотого марева и слегка запыленный. Будто припорошенный мукой. Тристан попытался до него дотронуться, но рука прошла насквозь. Дракон сдвинулся немного в сторону, а рука Тристана покрылась бело-золотой пыльцой. Тристан не удержался и лизнул ее, чтобы тут же выплюнуть - пыльца оказалась побелкой, смешанной с чем-то пряным и горьким. Но и этой малости хватило, чтобы свалить его с ног. Он в беспамятстве упал на солому. Вокруг него появилась перламутровая дымка, закутавшая его в кокон, сразу же превратившийся в огромный шар. Тем временем дракон растворился в воздухе, а шар медленно поплыл в окно, открытое морскому ветру и пене.

Маяк задрожал еще сильнее - гул усилился, волны уже заливали верхнюю площадку маяка, в небе свернула исполинская золотая змея молнии. Она распалась на дождь из змеек поменьше, золотой диск талера, все это время висевший над маяком стал огромным золотым шаром. Маяк стал крениться, чтобы почти мгновенно рассыпаться также легко, как замок из песка. Из маяка, как бабочка из кокона, вылетел огромный дракон, сверкающий чешуей цвета червонного золота. В лапах он держал шар с Тристаном.

Когда дракон превратился в точку на горизонте, а море полностью успокоилось, то стало видно, что, хотя от маяка почти ничего не осталось, но на черной скале кто-то есть. Это был мольфар и беловолосая русалка, скалившие зубы в бессильной злобе. Их бесценная добыча от них ускользнула, а до этого была у них перед самым носом. 

Налетели грозовые облака, и пошел сильный дождь, скрывший все плотной завесой почти черной воды.  
**  
Тристан очнулся от качки. Качало, как младенца в люльке. Или в лодке. Или на корабле. Как же он из подземелий маяка попал на корабль? И откуда на нем взялась одежда – не новая, но чистая и сухая. Что-то похожее Тристан видел на матросах, заходивших иногда в таверну Эрика. Он осторожно спустил ноги на пол – пол оказался деревянным, а ноги босыми. Отполированные половицы были приятными и теплыми – каюта, в которой оказался Тристан, была выкрашена в белый цвет, а над дверью слегка тлел огонек светильника. Тристан попытался толкнуть дверь, чтобы выбраться наружу, но дверь его опередила и открылась сама, впуская высокого мужчину в странной полосатой рубахе без пуговиц, воротника и манжет и узких белых штанах. Незнакомец тоже был босым. От него пахло водорослями и чем-то странным. Это был странно знакомый, полузабытый запах. Тристан попытался вспомнить, что это, и голову сразу же сдавила боль - будто огненная леска ударила по глазам и вошла за ухо! 

\- Все еще хуже, чем я думал, - незнакомец подошел к нему и без церемоний взял за руку и пристально посмотрел в глаза – Тристан с радостью убедился, что это не мольфар – глаза у незнакомца были мшисто-зеленые, а короткие волосы отливали медью и золотом. Рука у него была теплой и приятной. Тристан жмурился, борясь с головной болью, но она была такой сильной, что он не мог сказать ни слова.

\- Тристан, ты ничего не помнишь? – незнакомец взял его за другую руку и прикоснулся ладонью ко лбу – там, где несколько часов назад его касался талер. - А так? – давление стало более сильным, боль ушла, а голова стала совершенно ясной, будто с памяти спала пелена.

Тристан вспомнил, что полосатая одежда незнакомца называется тельняшка – ее носят не только моряки, а незнакомец, конечно же, не мольфар, а дракон! Его дракон! И его зовут…

\- Дженсен, это ты? – голос прозвучал хрипло и почти еле слышно.

\- Да, Сокровище, наконец, мы встретились.

Золотая вспышка с маяка осветила не только море, ослепив на мгновение мольфара и русалку, сменивших змеиный облик на человеческий, она успела пробить Невод. Магия рвалась к звездам.

На станции Наблюдателей истошно завопил красный сигнал тревоги: «Дракон вернулся! Немедленное включение Протокола Безопасности! Экстренный сбор у Капитана!». Капитан Мэл покосился на спящего «Рэда» - как же ему надоел Посредник на «Импале»! Но вот мерный гул аппаратуры прервался писком зуммера секретной связи – наконец что-то случилось. Что-то важное. И Мэл, кажется, догадывался, что именно. Большая Игра с Наблюдателями началась.


	4. Камень Времени: Коллекция

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Капитан Коллинз, это недопустимо. Дракон прятался у нас под самым носом! И куда, спрашивается, смотрели ваши помощники? Я сразу была против этого. Это было неверное решение, капитан.
> 
> \- Мэг, когда меня будет интересовать ваше мнение – я скажу, а пока послушайте меня…
> 
> \- Правильно, кэп, нечего на нас тратить время – вдруг услышишь что-то стоящее…
> 
> \- Руби, у нас серьезная проблема, а не светский прием – по моему мнению, данные агенты под прикрытием - мольфар и русалка - сделали всё, что было в их силах.

4\. Камень Времени: Коллекция

\- Капитан Коллинз, это недопустимо. Дракон прятался у нас под самым носом! И куда, спрашивается, смотрели ваши помощники? Я сразу была против этого. Это было неверное решение, капитан.

\- Мэг, когда меня будет интересовать ваше мнение – я скажу, а пока послушайте меня…

\- Правильно, кэп, нечего на нас тратить время – вдруг услышишь что-то стоящее…

\- Руби, у нас серьезная проблема, а не светский прием – по моему мнению, данные агенты под прикрытием - мольфар и русалка - сделали всё, что было в их силах.

\- Нет, кэп, не всё, но только вы по непонятной причине не захотели задействовать весь их потенциал. Ведь я права, Руби? Вы понимаете, о чем я говорю, не так ли, кэп?

\- Мэг, ты и, правда, думаешь, что я буду играть в твои игры, когда на кону дракон?

\- Но никто не мешает пытаться, дорогуша.

\- Замолчите обе! У нас экстренное совещание, а не личные разборки! И, Мэг, изъясняйся яснее – какой потенциал мы, оказывается, не использовали, хотя могли?

\- Да, кэп, годы общения с людьми не прошли для вас даром – вы тратите время, но ничего не делаете, лишь бы ваше эго не пострадало…

\- Мэг имеет в виду ваших любимчиков - Ар де Влаха и Серсею. Их можно было сделать бессмертными и безжалостными в исполнении своих целей и преследовании жертв.

\- Стоп, стоп - с чего вы решили, что в них осталось хоть что-то человеческое?

\- Они не учуяли дракона. Или что там случилось с твоим драгоценным мольфаром? Он, как всегда, увлекся, не так ли?

\- Руби, мы все знаем, что ты хотела сама заполучить Сокровище для себя, не нужно приписывать свои мотивы другим.

\- Мэг, не говори за капитана. Он уже триста лет, как взрослый. Или ты от старости уже слегка стала слаба памятью?

\- Руби и Мэг, прекратите! Вы, кажется, забыли, что мы фелины, а не люди! Главное сейчас - завершить Коллекцию. Вы же помните это?

Слово «коллекция» произвело поистине магический эффект на всех, находящихся в рубке капитана. Фелины на некоторое время замолчали. Фелины, они же Наблюдатели, установившие антимагический Невод над Землей, могли принимать любой облик. В этот раз они решили позаимствовать имена и внешность персонажей телешоу – у фелинов было своеобразное чувство юмора. 

Капитан ограничился именем и фамилией актера, игравшего ангела-ренегата. Внешность его человеческой оболочки показалась ему недостаточно внушительной. И он украсил ее татуировкой на лице – тройные темно-синие полосы под ярко-синими глазами и черные зигзаги-молнии над бровями. Казалось, что «кэп Коллинз» все время в гневе и ярости – как отважный самурай, устрашающий врагов по версии театра кабуки. 

Фелин «Мэг», короткостриженная худощавая блондинка - к оболочке добавился только пирсинг в пупке. Он был прекрасно виден благодаря облегающему микротопику. Фелин «Руби» решила добавить своему облику серьезности и поэтому всегда носила очки в черной роговой оправе. Это делало ее похожей на енота, о чем неустанно и язвительно напоминала «Мэг», подправляя свой неизменно розовый и острый маникюр очередной стеклянной пилкой. 

На корабле все фелины носили форму, но во время тревоги было время отдыха, поэтому все оказались одеты не по уставу. «Капитан Коллинз» - в майке и шортах. Зуммер тревоги сорвал его с тренажера – земная оболочка требовала колоссальных сил по поддержанию ее в нормальном тонусе; «Мэг» – в конфетно-розовом купальнике – она собиралась включить массажный стол, когда ей пришлось бежать в рубку капитана; «Руби» примчалась быстрее всех – в полосатой пижаме, так она обычно читала очередной том из практически бесконечной корабельной библиотеки. На этот раз это был «Граф Монте-Кристо».

Помещение капитанской рубки - шестиугольный зал. В центре зала - огромный овальный стол, на нем фелины изучали карты и строили сложные планы. Все стены рубки были заняты Коллекцией, только одна из ячеек оставалась пустой. А в центральной части стола располагалась полусфера, обычно перламутровая и непрозрачная, во время тревоги она светилась красным. Теперь же она показывала черную скалу с мольфаром и русалкой. Они о чем-то говорили, но звука не было. 

\- Кэп, что мы должны сделать?

\- Кэп, скажи, что нужно делать, чтобы мы успели выполнить миссию.

\- Мы выполним миссию – мы спускаемся, мольфар не справится один.

\- Почему один? А русалка? И как мы спустимся? Мы снимем Невод?

\- Русалка хороша только возле воды. Мэг, ты все прекрасно понимаешь. Зачем лишние вопросы?

\- Я думаю, нам не нужно спускаться, нужно просто заплатить Посреднику.

\- Мэг и Руби, ваше дело сейчас - спуск, дальнейшие инструкции - на Земле. Выполняйте!

Когда «Мэг» и «Руби» закрылись в своих каютах для подготовки к прыжку на Землю, «Коллинз» вздохнул и еще раз посмотрел на экран: мольфар в змеином облике грелся в лучах заката на верхушке скалы, русалка плескалась в море. А где-то совсем близко прятался дракон с Сокровищем. Далеко улететь он не мог – не те у него были силы, поэтому все должно решиться очень скоро. И капитану теперь придется спуститься через «прореху» Невода, чтобы все в этот раз было под контролем. Если бы они не накинули Невод, то легко могли бы выследить и Дракона, и Сокровище, и захватить их силовым лучом. Так они делали раньше, но Смутные времена изменили правила игры. И теперь им приходится делать все самим или покупать услуги наемников. В этот раз речь о покупке идти не могла. Камень Времени нужно было добыть самим, а покупка дисквалифицировала бы их команду на ближайшую сотню лет. За это время его бы просто лишили бы капитанского звания, потом - гибернация, и прощай звание Властелина Времени.   
**  
«Рэд» молча тасовал изображения маяков, башен и крепостей на большом экране, встроенном в столешницу. Это странное развлечение длилось с момента включения тревоги. Мэл успел прогреть двигатели, сделать свою обычную рутину, но «Рэд» не проронил ни слова. Что он ел, и нужно ли это ему было в принципе, Мэл за все время, пока «Импала» висела на орбите, так и не понял. Спрашивать из вежливости было не с руки, а, между тем, время было обеденное. И вот дилемма - уйти нельзя, а есть сухой паек под леденящим взглядом Посредника – удовольствие то еще. И вот, слава космической тяге, коммуникатор громко зажужжал. В этот раз огонек был зеленым – с ними связался кто-то, кто тоже был не на Земле. Рэд быстро пробежал глазами закорючки неизвестного Мэлу кода – Мэл как-то хвалился, что знает их все - и это значило, что на связь вышли Наблюдатели. Охота началась - они будут ловить Дракона и Сокровище! И, если все сложится, как планирует Мэл, корабль получит супермощный темпоральный двигатель. С таким двигателем запросто можно долететь в другую Галактику, а не барахтаться в ближнем космосе, перевозя контрабанду между Марсом и Луной. Пора спускаться. Его компас приведет их прямиком к Сокровищу.  
**  
\- Серсея, вылезай из воды, нам нужно отправляться на поиски Сокровища, ты и так уже распугала всю рыбу.

\- Ар, сладкий мой, кто тебе сказал, что моя цель – какая-то рыба?

\- Все время забываю, что ты так неистово любишь золотые украшения, что готова нырять без устали за ними весь день. Или я снова промахнулся?

\- Ты попал в яблочко. Но это был непростой кораблик. Очень непростой.

\- Ты нашла в трюмах что-то, что смогло тебя удивить? Тогда твой день, действительно, удался в отличие от моего – я хочу свежего мяса или крови, а мне приходится прятаться от солнца в склизкой пещере! Ведь ты еще не пропахла полностью рыбой и водорослями!

\- И ты не хочешь узнать, что же я нашла, когда пыталась открыть сундук капитана?

\- Корону Седьмого Короля? Драконий Талер?

\- Почти угадал. Драконье дерево.

\- Дерево в сундуке? И что нам с того?

\- Нет, не дерево, а его саженцы, они очень быстро растут, если…

\- Полить их кровью. Я это знаю, но зачем нам эти деревья? Кровь мне и самому пригодится, знаешь ли, русалочка.

\- Ты совсем отупел на своем маяке, мольфар. Драконы едят ягоды этого дерева. Если мы их посадим сейчас и быстро подрастим, дракон обязательно прилетит на запах еды.

\- И где же мы возьмем кровь? Из кого?

\- Я думаю, пора вспомнить мою любимую песню…

\- Серсея, ты собираешься заманивать корабль пением? И сколько времени тебе придется петь, чтобы это сработало? Этот парусник с зелеными парусами шел один, теперь от маяка остались одни развалины…  
НЕТ, ТЫ НЕ СДЕЛАЕШЬ ЭТО!

\- И кто же меня остановит, мольфар? Твоя кровь тоже подойдет для драконьих ягод.

«Рэд» удовлетворенно хмыкнул – Серсея сделала все, как нужно. Кровь мольфара могла убыстрить рост драконьего дерева в десятки раз, и теперь оно зацветет к полудню следующего дня. Приятный запах его цветов манил драконов, особенно таких голодных. Золотой дракон. Дракон и Сокровище будут у него. А с мольфаром и русалкой он разберется чуть позже.

Серсея облизнула пальцы – сердце мольфара было прекрасным на вкус, но небольшим. Всю кровь мольфара пришлось вылить на саженцы драконьего дерева. Они росли быстро и без устали и скоро уже стали давать густую тень, еще немного и покроются цветами и ягодами. От мольфара остался только перстень с кроваво-красным камнем, Серсея сразу же ловко подвесила его на длинную цепочку, свитую из золотых жилок – у нее было «трофейное ожерелье», как принято у русалок. И теперь к амулетам, крестикам, обручальным кольцам, перстням с крышечкой для яда, четкам, серьгам и стертым от времени нецке добавился гранатовый перстень. Изнутри кольца было вытеснена метка мольфара. И ночную тишину нарушило торжествующее пение русалки – сегодня был день ее триумфа.  
Цвет: красный


	5. Дракон: Где бы ты ни скрывался

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Манящая мягкость чужой плоти сменялась жесткими досками палубы. Дракон нашел свое Сокровище, а Сокровище – своего Дракона. Дыхание смешивалось в поцелуях, руки и ноги сплетались – казалось, что эти двое на дрейфующем суденышке пожирают друг друга, даже на секунду не разжимая жадные объятья.

5\. Дракон: Где бы ты ни скрывался

\- Что-то случилось? Мы налетели на мель? – Тристан вынырнул из глубокого сна и сразу понял, что яхта остановилась. 

Дженсен стоял босиком посреди каюты. В белых узких брюках и белой майке, открывающей рельефный разворот плеч и мускулистые руки. В лучах солнца легкий загар показался Тристану золотым. А потом по Дженсену будто пробежала зыбь.

\- Я не знаю точно, но догадываюсь. Если я прав, то дело плохо. Это зов драконьего дерева, - Дженсен облизнул пересохшие губы, черты его лица заострились, глаза потемнели до почти черных. Вены на руках вздулись как змеи, а потом наваждение схлынуло.

\- Ты чувствуешь его на таком расстоянии? – Тристан попытался встать, чтобы подойти ближе к Дженсену, но внезапно на него накатила такая слабость, что голова закружилась. Тристану пришлось схватиться за сундук, стоявший у койки.

\- Все драконы знают, где растут драконьи ягоды, особенно, если они давно не ели. Поэтому пиратам удалось в свое время почти истребить всех драконов, - Дженсен шагнул к Тристану и сел рядом.

\- Ты думаешь, что это происки … Эрика? – Тристан с отвращением выговорил имя своего бывшего хозяина и взял Дженсена за руку, чтобы отвлечься от неприятных воспоминаний.

\- Нет, скорее здесь поработали Наблюдатели. Больше некому, - Дженсен поморщился от слова «Наблюдатели», как от зубной боли, а потом побледнел. Веснушки, почти невидимые раньше, проступили на лице и шее как загадочные письмена.

\- То есть мольфар и та зубастая русалка - с ними заодно? – Тристан пытался сосредоточиться на важном и не разглядывать Дженсена-с-веснушками, но это получалось довольно плохо – Тристан с трудом удерживался, чтобы не потрогать веснушки или не начать их пересчитывать, как скупец пересчитывает свою казну. Он бы считал их каждый вечер и каждое утро, чтобы сравнить – что изменилось за ночь. От этой мимолетной мысли Тристану стало не по себе. И он попытался вслушаться в то, что отвечал ему Дженсен:

\- Им не повезло, что Эрик оказался жадным и трусливым – в тебе было слишком мало сил для мольфара. Извини, мне нужно кое-что достать, это нам сейчас очень пригодится, - тут Дженсен встал и подошел к сундуку.

Это был большой пиратский сундук, с зеленой патиной на углах, из потемневших от времени и морской соли грубых досок. Казалось, что туда с легкостью можно было бы спрятать пару овец, и еще бы осталось место для пары десятков бутылей рома. Крышка поддалась с трудом, но все же открылась, скрипя несмазанными петлями. Внутри сундука сверху лежала промасленная парусина. Дженсену было нужно что-то, лежавшее в глубине сундука или на самом его дне – он повернулся к Тристану спиной. 

По мнению Тристана, одежда яхтсмена сидела на Дженсене хорошо, но еще лучше был бы вид без одежды. Эта мысль, напомнившая недавний сон, заставила Тристана покраснеть. Дженсен продолжал копаться в сундуке, демонстрируя голую поясницу, а Тристан попытался все-таки не забывать о серьезности момента:

\- И теперь ты не можешь противостоять зову дерева, а возле него тебя будет подстерегать ловушка? - Тристан вдруг ощутил голод и жажду.

И тут наконец-то Дженсен разогнулся и захлопнул сундук. Он довольно улыбался – глаза у Дженсена снова стали ярко-зелеными, и лицо уже не было таким бледным, но в руках у него ничего не появилось. 

\- План у Наблюдателей такой, но существует способ этого избегнуть, - Дженсен повернулся и подошел совсем близко. Тут Тристан заметил, что на шее у Дженсена блеснула цепочка, ее раньше точно там не было. Дженсен, наверное, надел ее, когда Тристан изучал его сзади. Снова щеки полыхнули жаром. Тристан вздрогнул, стряхивая наваждение, и задал очевидный вопрос:

\- И что нужно для этого сделать? – Тристан смотрел прямо в глаза Дженсена, будто пытаясь прочитать в них ответ - Дженсен тяжело вздохнул, снял цепочку с медальоном – там был изображен дракон - и протянул ее Тристану со словами:

\- Я должен перенестись в другое время вместе с тобой. Для этого ты должен надеть этот Талисман. Жизнь свою мы спасем, но память потеряем. Почти потеряем. По легенде, истинное Сокровище всегда найдет своего Дракона, - по лицу Дженсена было видно, что ему все труднее говорить. Зов дерева, видимо, усиливался и становился все более нестерпимым.

\- И сколько у нас времени, чтобы решить? – у Тристана от мысли, неожиданно пришедшей к нему в голову, сел голос.

\- Немного. До заката. Дольше я просто не выдержу.

\- Хорошо, Дженсен, я согласен рискнуть всем, но при одном условии.

Дженсен не успел ничего сказать в ответ, как Тристан решительно встал с койки и поцеловал его, отвечая, в чем же заключалось условие. Никто из них не считал ни времени, ни поцелуев - медленные и тягучие сменились резкими и голодными укусами, будто трудолюбивые пчелы-медоносы выпили нектар из цветов на груди и вмиг стали безжалостными боевыми шершнями, жалящими усердно и неустанно. Места для двоих на койке не было, не было его и в капитанской рубке, оставалась только палуба и запасной парус с веревочными бухтами вместо пышного ложа и ароматных лепестков. Они лежали на грубой парусине – нагие и счастливые, каждое прикосновение будто растворяло их друг в друге – не было ничего, кроме них. Соль морских брызг смешивалась с потом разгоряченных тел и кровью прикушенной губы. Манящая мягкость чужой плоти сменялась жесткими досками палубы. Дракон нашел свое Сокровище, а Сокровище – своего Дракона. Дыхание смешивалось в поцелуях, руки и ноги сплетались – казалось, что эти двое на дрейфующем суденышке пожирают друг друга, даже на секунду не разжимая жадные объятья. Тристан сдался первым. Видно, не все силы к нему вернулись после мучений мольфара. Он решил, что хотя бы немного просто спокойно полежит и полюбуется Дженсеном. Рассмотрит его со всех сторон, чтобы лучше запомнить все приметы, по которым он, возможно, узнает Дженсена в другом обличье. Но этот разумный план оказался неисполнимым. Дженсен заставил его лечь навзничь на свернутый парус так, чтобы было удобно не только удерживать его в неподвижном положении, но и целовать шею. И то самое место за ухом. И кусать за подбородок. Долго так Тристан не выдержал и попытался скинуть с себя узурпатора и захватчика, но Дженсен будто налился своей драконье мощью и силой и хитроумным образом удержал его на месте, не давая пошевелиться. Тристан не мог понять, как ему все еще удавалось дышать, как Дженсен чуть приподнялся, чтобы, наконец, спросить:

\- Так ты решил пойти до конца?

И Тристану не пришлось ничего произносить вслух – за него ответил его взгляд. Воздух сгустился как сливки. Борьба и горячечный азарт сменились негой и теплотой. Их будто окутал кокон, внутри стало жарко - Тристану казалось, что он плавится как жидкое золото, чтобы потом попасть под молот кузнеца. Его ковал и бил на все лады невидимый молот. Тристан выгибался, не чувствуя боли и усталости, тело звенело от новых ощущений – живую и смертную плоть выжигали, оставляя только бессмертный драгоценный металл. Чонар Алтын. Золотой Волк. Потом Тристана окатило ледяной водой. Жара схлынула, он открыл глаза и увидел довольно улыбающегося Дженсена, сидящего перед ним на корточках.

\- Теперь ты мой навсегда. Тебя опалило мое пламя, и ты выдержал. Теперь немного поспи перед прыжком.

Дженсен смотрел на кровавое предзакатное небо и чувствовал, как на него накатывала тошнота - его силы были на исходе. Пора было готовиться к прыжку. И через шум прибоя донесся шепот, он узнал голос мольфара:

Дженсен, ты не можешь сбежать от меня  
Я буду жить в твоих снах  
Твои сны станут кошмарами   
Пить твою кровь  
Есть твое сердце  
Каждый день ты будешь умирать в мучениях и оживать каждое утро  
Вечно  
Или, пока мне не надоест  
Твоему сокровищу уже нашелся новый владелец и ценитель камней  
Без сокровища Коллекцию не закончить  
Но сначала  
Тристан предаст тебя  
Обезглавит своего дракона  
Ведь он не узнает тебя  
Он тебя забудет  
Забвение – это твоя истинная смерть  
Но я тебя спасу  
Твоя кровь смешается с моими чарами  
И все королевства падут под твоим огнем  
Новый мир  
Новый правитель  
Я смерть твоя и погибель  
И твой целитель  
Выбирай!  
Убей предателя!  
Сожги…

И тут голос мольфара смолк. Будто его выключили, вырвали его ядовитое жало и змеиный черный язык. А звон в голове обернулся горечью во рту. Они ничего не смогут с этим сделать. Главное, Тристан, об этом не знает. И уже не узнает. Дженсен еще раз посмотрел на мирно спящего Тристана и достал из-под подушки нож с треугольным лезвием. Для прыжка нужно было смешать их кровь, чтобы после перехода обязательно попасть в одно время. Промедление смерти подобно – Дженсен зажмурился и полоснул острым лезвием по доверчиво подставленной шее Тристана. Нож перерезал яремную вену, и одновременно полоснул по ладони Дженсена. Кровь потекла вниз и сразу почернела, зашипела и стала пузыриться, свиваясь в жгут и очерчивая пространство вокруг Дженсена. Корабль тем временем страшно заскрипел и застонал как живой - волны расступились и поглотили его, оставив после лишь кровавое пятно.  
Цвет: черный.


	6. Легенда о драконе: Замок дракона

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Талисман - широкий ошейник из квадратных нефритовых пластин, оправленных в магическую цепь. Эту цепь когда-то сплели из золота с драконьей кровью и гномьего серебра. Чтобы удержать столь сильные и враждебные чары в узде, создатель Талисмана исписал все нефритовые пластины древними рунами-заклинаниями. И написал их собственной кровью. Теперь чары нужно было все время питать кровью владельца. Или Талисман сам станет искать нового хозяина, чтобы напиться.

Талисман - широкий ошейник из квадратных нефритовых пластин, оправленных в магическую цепь. Эту цепь когда-то сплели из золота с драконьей кровью и гномьего серебра. Чтобы удержать столь сильные и враждебные чары в узде, создатель Талисмана исписал все нефритовые пластины древними рунами-заклинаниями. И написал их собственной кровью. Теперь чары нужно было все время питать кровью владельца. Или Талисман сам станет искать нового хозяина, чтобы напиться.

В незапамятные времена Золотой дракон проявил своенравие и не пожелал жить в Красном Королевстве, не стал добровольно вассалом Алого короля и его безотказным банкиром и кредитором, но история на этом не закончилась. К тому времени Алый Король почти разорил казну войнами и своими прихотями. Чего стоило, например, строительство нового королевского замка! Но по странной прихоти судьбы, вдруг оказалось, что Красное королевство буквально стоит на золоте и серебре – так утверждали карты, нарисованные Посредниками. Эти карты в Королевство привезли пираты, их корабль как раз потерпел крушение на Черных скалах и чтобы выкупить свою жизнь, им пришлось отдать самое ценное. Своих пленников и все награбленное - все, что удалось спасти из трюмов. Пиратам и пленникам это не помогло. Все пошли на корм рыбам и крабам. 

Алый король пощадил только лекаря. Он называл себя мольфаром. Мольфар излечил его головную боль. Когда к трону подвели мольфара - оборванного и со связанными за спиной руками – Алый Король еще не знал, как быстро изменится жизнь его Королевства после этой встречи. Король уже собирался дать знак дознавателю, как вдруг голубоглазый оборванец обратился к нему на Высоком языке:

\- Я мольфар, лекарь, по-вашему. Я излечу твою хворь, если меня развяжут.

Высокий язык применялся только для рун и заклинаний. Маги разговаривали на нем друг с другом, чтобы никто не узнал их тайн. Алый король знал Высокий язык - когда-то он тоже был магом. Верховным Магом Королевства, пока его брат не пропал на Дикой охоте, сгинул бесследно в Черном лесу. И теперь Королевство перешло младшему брату, променявшему Высокий язык на скипетр и корону. Король разрешил мольфару прикоснуться к вискам. Боль ушла безвозвратно, как вода из пустыни. Мольфар сохранил жизнь, а Король получил карту сокровищ. Но жизнь подданных Алого короля не стала слаще – они как перебивались с хлеба на воду, пили разбавленное вино по праздникам, так это продолжалось и дальше. Когда подданные начинали роптать, то очень скоро исчезали из своих домов, а серебряные рудники и золотые копи получали новых рабочих. Время шло, король богател, но его мучили кошмары – он так и не смог стерпеть своенравия Золотого Дракона. И мольфар, ставший к тому времени Королевским советником, рассказал о Талисмане. Алый Король повелел тотчас найти подходящего кузнеца-мага. И в королевстве нашлось трое таких умельцев. Из разных мест и разного возраста. И лишь один оказался круглым сиротой - самый молодой и неопытный из всех. Работа кузнеца из-за этого затянулась на целый год. Весь год кузнец ковал Талисман, наделенный небывалой силой и скрепленный темной магией. 

И вот пришел черед ежегодной Королевской Игры. Во время Королевской Игры придворные рыцари соревновались в умении держаться в седле и сражаться своим излюбленным оружием, все магические существа – от драконов до гномов и эльфов – принимали на трое суток человеческое обличье. Магические существа играли в свои излюбленные азартные игры. Но это были три дня Перемирия с запретом на чары. Три дня честной игры. Алый король самолично пригласил на Королевскую игру Золотого Дракона – Королю было известно от мольфара, как азартен может быть Дракон. Король решил заполучить все богатства Дракона, скрытые в Бездонной пещере. После Королевской игры устраивался пышный пир для всех гостей. И все с радостью пили вино или хмельной мед, поднимали кубки во здравие и в честь хозяина. Все, кроме Золотого Дракона, в его кубок налили белладонну. Да и сам кубок оказался с двойным дном. Золотой Дракон едва успел дойти до своих покоев, как его сморил сон, страшный и тяжелый, будто могильный камень. И, когда часы на башне пробили полночь, кузнец набросил на уснувшего дракона хитроумный ошейник – Талисман. И свершилось черное дело. Дракона опутало заклятие и заковало его в черную чешую. Кузнец рухнул замертво – всю его кровь забрали руны Талисмана. Король захватил Дракона, но не его сокровища, и с тех пор никто не видел его лица. Король на людях теперь появлялся в маске из красной кожи. Злые языки болтали, что Дракон успел наслать на Короля неведомую хворь, от нее лицо превратилось в сырое мясо. И даже мольфар не смог ее излечить, поэтому Король сослал его в рудники – добывать золото во славу Короля. Так болтали досужие сплетники, но на самом деле никто не знал точно, что же случилось с Королем и мольфаром.

Янтарный замок, соперничавший сиянием в лучах рассвета с солнцем, похожий на чудесную золотую игрушку, вмиг почернел и погрузился навечно в магический сон, как и кузнец, ставший бело-мраморным изваянием Отчаяния в подземельях замка. Дракон не только почернел, он утратил возможность принимать человеческий облик. И лишь раз в году, в последний день тринадцатого лунного цикла, он мог снова обращаться в человека. И все его попытки освободиться от заклятия оставались безуспешными. 

Алый Король не смог бы помешать этому в случае удачной попытки – ни ему, ни его подручным больше не удалось попасть в замок. Магия удерживала невидимую преграду – было видно только, как Дракон сидит на крыше замка или облетает вокруг башни. Дальше ворот за последние два десятка лет попасть не удавалось еще никому. Редкие смельчаки, искатели приключений лишались лошадей, доспехов и рыцарской гордости – невидимая рука безжалостно вышвыривала их в Смрадные топи. Там они ненадолго оживляли унылую жизнь пиявок и прочих кровососущих тварей. А когда чудом выжившие бедолаги, покрытые с ног до головы зловонным илом, выбирались на сушу, то злоключения их на этом не заканчивались. Топи были окружены зарослями кустарников. Они были опасны не только ядовитыми колючками или дурман-ягодами. Там был Лабиринт Грез. Лабиринт Грез скрывал Дверь, через которую должны были проходить ученики магов, чтобы выдержать Испытание. Лабиринт Грез в незапамятные времена был создан из зарослей густого и колючего кустарника, и они давным-давно превысили человеческий рост. В центре Лабиринта лежал исполинский черный камень. Или Дверь. Камень закрывал вход в подземную пещеру. Там и жил Хранитель Лабиринта Грез и Привратник, Лерой Смола. Грезы, навеянные этим лабиринтом, по слухам, были черны как глухая зимняя ночь и смертельно опасны. Никто, зашедший в него, назад уже не возвращался. По крайне мере, так утверждала людская молва. Лерой не опровергал подобные слухи – они ему были только на руку. Хотя отчаянные глупцы не прекращали свои попытки, но их становилось все меньше. И вот сегодня, судя по громкому карканью дозорных воронов, его снова ждали незваные гости.


	7. Маг и мольфар

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лютая Зима была плохим знаком. Весьма скверным предзнаменованием не только для Седьмого, но и для всего Королевства и его Верховного Мага. Лютая Зима предрекала Сонную болезнь и Голую весну - голод и неурожай. Укротить Лютую Зиму было нельзя, можно было лишь призвать Красную Весну. Для этого Седьмым должен сейчас стать ученик мага, сирота и простолюдин. Нужно было срочно созвать Совет Триады, чтобы получить одобрение. В последний раз Красную Весну вызывали несколько столетий назад, когда нравы были проще, и человеческие жертвы были в обычае...

7\. Маг и мольфар

Игральная напасть принесла свой темный морок в Королевство в конце холодной зимы. Казалось, она не закончится никогда, но вот солнце вышло из спячки, и теперь весна решительно пробивалась через грязный снег и крошила серый и ломкий лед, сокрушая речные оковы. В королевских закромах, опустошенных голодными месяцами зимовки, неожиданно обнаружилась шкатулка с игральными костями и картами, к ней прилагался почти бесконечный свиток с правилами. И вот последний зимний месяц еще не закончился, как Игра поглотила не только королевский двор. Если темным зимним вечером ввязаться в игру с неизвестным тебе противником, невозможно предсказать, чем встретит тебя утро, даже при безусловном выигрыше. Ведь проигравшим может оказаться Темный маг или Дракон. А, как всем известно, они не любят отдавать что-то свое, даже если должны. Маги придумали присказку: «Маги не проигрывают, они меняют правила». А что делают Драконы при проигрыше? Драконы перестают скрывать Облик. Хозяину Игры очень повезет, если это окажется Снегокрыл или Златолюб, но ведь может встретиться и Огнезуб! Если Огнезуб не выиграет, его противник вряд ли останется в живых – «жадный» огонь мог потушить лишь сам источник, огнедышащий Дракон. А так почти все драконы, пока они были еще в силах принимать людское обличье, отличались злопамятностью, скверным характером и скаредностью. Их легко можно было распознать по алчности и непреходящей страсти к Игре. Для Игры годилось все - карты, кости, шахматы, что угодно, что вызывает азарт. Никто из драконов не мог устоять перед Игрой. И вот пришли Темные времена. Неведомая Хворь, которую в хрониках назвали «Золотая чума», погубила множество драконов и магов. Выжили немногие - те, кто странствовал, как ученик мага, или бедствовал, как Младший Дракон в стае, или сражался, как Дракон-Воитель или Маг-Целитель. Так или иначе, был вдалеке от единственного источника Хвори – золота. И с того времени на смену хвале и похвальбе - «богат как настоящий дракон» пришла хула и проклятие – «драконье золото». Деньги или вознаграждение, приносящие несчастье и болезни по причине проклятия или несчастливой судьбы. О магах когда-то говорили: «не родись королем – стань магом». Теперь магов почти не осталось, а в ученики магов ныне шли лишь самые отчаявшиеся. 

После Золотой чумы те маги, что выжили, объединились в Гильдию Гермеса. Управлялась она Триумвиратом Трисмегиста. В этот Триумвират вошли три самых могущественных мага из тех, что не сгорели от «золотого жара». Они давным-давно получали за свои услуги замки и земельные наделы. Теперь они от имени Гильдии решили, что за магические услуги золото нельзя брать ни от кого, даже от короля. Этот запрет сначала привел Триумвират к ссоре с тогдашним правителем Снежного Королевства. Казалось, выхода нет, но случайно выяснилось - «проклятое» золото уже не плавилось в руке и не сжигало владельца, а превращалось в белый порошок. Этот порошок превращал любое живое существо в безмолвную белую статую. Для этого было нужно лишь несколько крупинок порошка и легкое прикосновение к ним. 

Выяснилось это случайно, благодаря одному нерадивому ученику Верховного Мага. Тот, видимо, из праздного любопытства сунул палец в запретный тигель – да и остался стоять так навечно, застыв как белое надгробие негодным ученикам и удачный выход для примирения Триумвирата с Королевским Замком Эдельвейс. Ведь теперь у него в руках были не запасы возможно опасного и обесценившегося металла, а смертельное и ранее никому неведомое оружие! Его назвали «камень»-порошок. 

Короля Эдельвейса тогда сразила иная напасть. Он пожелал с помощью «камень»-порошка истребить всех своих соседей – королей и князей с войсками, а их земли и владения забрать себе, чтобы по праву называться Императором Белых гор. Уже оставалось совсем немного до решающего сражения, как вмешалась судьба. И этим грандиозным планам было не суждено случиться. В то утро, когда королевские войска должны были сразиться с Алым Королем, король Эдельвейс был найден бездыханным в своей походной опочивальне. Он превратился в статую - белую и блестящую как лед. Стража никого не видела и не впускала, но советникам «заснувшего» короля было не до поисков и расспросов. Ведь соседи – князья и короли с трех сторон, уже ставшие врагами и вызванные на битву, жаждали если не боя и крови, так возмещения своих обид … в виде самого Снежного Королевства, в то утро оставшегося без правителя. Соседние королевства и княжества, получив новости о досрочной кончине короля, не мешкая ни дня, основали Триаду Белых Гор. Снежное Королевство решили не делить на части, а каждые пять лет сменять наместника по жребию. Из придворных королевства у власти остался Верховный маг, чей ученик когда-то стал ценой своей жизни первооткрывателем «камень»-порошка.

Прошло три десятка лет. За это время сменилось шесть наместников, и уже пришел черед выборов Седьмого. Все эти годы Верховный маг оставался неизменной фигурой при всех переменчивых ветрах придворной фортуны и дворцовых интриг. Злые языки завистников говорили, что причина проста – никто не хотел досрочно стать своим надгробьем. Ведь «камень»-порошок по-прежнему бережно хранился у Верховного Мага в тайной комнате под семью магическими замками или в перстне, который он никогда не снимал, как говорили любители страшных историй у камина. Сейчас Верховному Магу не было дела до глупых сплетен и старых баек. За три месяца до выборов Седьмого нежданно-негаданно ударили неслыханные морозы. 

Пришла Лютая Зима. Зима, когда снег жалит сильнее и безжалостней осиного роя, а лед колет больнее отравленных стрел. Зима, когда Злой ветер сносит не только ветхие крыши, но и выворачивает валуны на Королевском тракте. Этот ветер сбивает с ног не только малых детишек и дряхлых стариков, он сбивает с пути кареты, запряженные шестерней, достается и тяжеловозам. Телеги ломали колеса, а лошади вставали на дыбы. Злой ветер захватывал в кулак бездомных собак и котов и бросал их, как невидимый озорник-хулиган, далеко за городские стены. Лишь Драконам погода была по нраву. Они могли свободно летать над городом, используя силу ветра и собственного огня. Так они и делали почти каждую ночь, пугая огненными фейерверками запоздалых прохожих или одиноких путников. Верховному магу было не до полетов и драконьего веселья. 

Лютая Зима была плохим знаком. Весьма скверным предзнаменованием не только для Седьмого, но и для всего Королевства и его Верховного Мага. Лютая Зима предрекала Сонную болезнь и Голую весну - голод и неурожай. Укротить Лютую Зиму было нельзя, можно было лишь призвать Красную Весну. Для этого Седьмым должен сейчас стать ученик мага, сирота и простолюдин. Нужно было срочно созвать Совет Триады, чтобы получить одобрение. В последний раз Красную Весну вызывали несколько столетий назад, когда нравы были проще, и человеческие жертвы были в обычае... А тут еще нелегкая принесла мольфара Алого Короля, и он требует немедленной аудиенции!

Мольфар в черной накидке бесшумно зашел, просочился как дым, в покои Верховного мага. Там всегда было светло, даже в самый хмурый день благодаря особому заклинанию света. Но теперь, будто грозовые тучи завесили окна, и сгустился туман – враз потемнело так, что было видно лишь, как блестит перстень мольфара. Маг понял, что его чары тут не помогут, когда вместо своего голоса услышал птичий клекот – и на столе теперь сидел ворон. Только одежда, по которой он теперь испуганно топтался, указывала, что здесь только что был Верховный маг. Мольфар скинул капюшон и осторожно взял нахохлившегося ворона к себе на руку и сказал, смотря прямо перед собой:

\- Как известно, дорогой Верховный маг, из-за Смутных времен сейчас почти невозможно подтвердить родословную. Даже не все придворные, если бы их вдруг решили проверить, смогли бы подтвердить родовую запись в Бархатной книге Королевства. Три года назад была начата Седьмая книга, но записи там вел уже Триумвириат. Гномы, как главные добытчики золота во всех шахтах Белых гор, почти все погибли во время Золотой Чумы. И не осталось никого, кто мог бы теперь перенять тайну ремесла от Золотого пера – дряхлого и почти слепого гнома. Он мог лишь ставить свою печать на свитках. Печать подтверждала рождение придворных и наследование чинов и званий при королевском дворе. Знающие люди говорят, что за хорошую мзду ушлые писцы, призванные на службу из соседнего королевства, могут ускорить получение и дворянской, и придворной грамоты. 

Лишь маги, по сей день, все еще подтверждают свой ранг после Испытания и долгих лет ученичества. Да и то, если на то Воля Дракона. Испытание можно пройти в том случае, если в жилах ученика мага нет ни капли крови Дракона. Для исполнения Воли Дракона, как известно, «противники должны воедино сойтись, далекие звезды выковать мост над горой, река побежать вспять, а драконье дерево зацвести в зимнюю ночь». Все это предвестие Красной Весны. И тот, кто выживет в Огневом колесе и получит Волю Дракона, станет тогда истинным Императором-Драконом. А Седьмой после вызова Красной Весны будет править как наместник лишь семь дней. Потом его должны привезти на вершину Ледовой Иглы – самую высокую вершину Белых Гор - и оставить там. Оставить на снегу, с повязкой на глазах и привязанным к Черной ели. Вокруг нее будет пылать негасимым пламенем Огненное колесо. 

Огненное колесо – магические костры из еловых лап и веток можжевельника. На утро, если верить летописям, «там останется лишь бело-серая зола и россыпь весенней радости». «Весенняя радость» - семена драконьего дерева Их нужно лишь бросить в полночь в лунную дорожку на пустой поляне или на широком лугу, и уже неделю спустя там зашумит Драконий лес. Вместе с ростом драконьих деревьев бесследно растают высокие снега, стихнет Злой ветер и Лютая Зима закончиться. Пробуждаются семена драконьего дерева лишь после проведения ритуала с кровью…

Закончить эту речь мольфару не удалось - в дверь громко постучали – Триумвират собрался и ждал своего предводителя, мольфар махнул рукой, и время будто застыло. Время застыло, все замерло как в янтаре. Темнота сгустилась в непроглядный морок, и мольфар очень тихо сказал магу, еще оставшемуся в облике ворона, склонившись прямо над его головой:

\- Да, я знаю, что вы безуспешно ищете ученика мага, а у меня есть, кого вам предложить – только есть одно условие…

\- Условие?

\- Да, такое незаметное. Так вы согласны, великий маг?

\- Да, но я не понимаю…

\- А не нужно ничего понимать, не нужно – вы даже не заметите, просто у вашего королевства будет новый Великий маг уже сейчас.  
Мутабор.  
И никаких подмастерьев.


	8. Магический подмастерье

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И сегодня «Драконья кровь» должна была найти нового хозяина. Маг Линдвурм был совсем не рад этому. Возможного преемника ожидало три испытания или «Трезубец мага». Огонь, металл и чары. Немногие из тех, кто желал стать Магом, знали об этом. На это и был расчет Линдвурма. Ведь, если никто из претендентов в ученики мага не выдерживал испытания, то услуги такого неприступного мага ценились в два раза дороже. А маг Линдвурм и так был давно известен всему Королевству своей сказочной алчностью. Линдвурм считал, что лишний год магической практики по удвоенным расценкам стоит части тех лет, что ему еще отмерит Магический клубок.

8\. Магический подмастерье

Магический подмастерье – незавидный удел младших сыновей и обедневших дворян. Маги могли быть кем угодно, но только не воинами. Металл, магия и зелья – заклятые враги. Но была одна лазейка. Для воинов, презревших славу и награды, раз в году открывалась Дверь. Так издавна маги выбирали новых учеников, будущих Великих магов. Смутные времена Враждующих Королевств не принесли ничего хорошего почти никому. Услуги магов стали поистине бесценны, а магический подмастерье обязан был давать советы и варить зелья за малую мзду, кров и стол. И вскоре учеников стало совсем негусто. Обычных учеников. 

Маг Линдвурм Шустрый в который раз остался без ученика. Настойка Линдвурма Шустрого излечивала зубную боль даже у Алого Короля, когда мольфар бывал в отъезде, а Король не мог ее терпеть. Но это не отменяло того, что маг Линдвурм был старым сквалыгой и брюзгой. Ученики у него долго не задерживались. Мало было охотников слушать целыми днями зудение и придирки. Линдвурм любил хорошенько раззадорить ученика, а потом припугнуть. Перспектива превращения в лягушку за разбитую чашку выгоняла на улицу даже самых прилежных и смирных. Еще Линдвурм был привередлив в еде, но его фантастическая скупость превращала приготовление еды в безнадежную затею. На пустой желудок и с руганью и упреками магическое ученье шло туго. И ученики не выдерживали в последнее время и трех месяцев. Делать все настойки и манипуляции именитому магу не по чину. Вот и сегодня вся надежда была на тех, кто отчаялся после бесславной военной компании. Битва закончилась позорным миром, пустой казной и дорогами, полными трупами лошадей и военными инвалидами. Время пришло лихое и беспокойное. Время искателей приключений и беспринципных авантюристов. 

Во все времена получить звание Мага было нелегко - после семи лет ученичества у практикующего Мага тебя должны были принять в Орден Драконьего Зуба, а потом ты получал свой «Зуб» - метку и амулет настоящего Мага. Маги никогда не изменяли свои правила, но пришли Смутные времена. И теперь, во времена Смуты, достаточно было получить от своего учителя гримуар или «Драконью кровь»: заклинания, опись всех мыслимых хворей и болезней и полный бестиарий магических существ. Гримуары не давались людям в руки, как и существам, лишь на время принявшим человеческий облик. Только истинный Маг или его ученик, получивший гримуар в дар от учителя, могли открыть «Драконью кровь» и прочесть заклинания. Удел всех прочих – бессмысленные картинки или пустые страницы.

И сегодня «Драконья кровь» должна была найти нового хозяина. Маг Линдвурм был совсем не рад этому. Возможного преемника ожидало три испытания или «Трезубец мага». Огонь, металл и чары. Немногие из тех, кто желал стать Магом, знали об этом. На это и был расчет Линдвурма. Ведь, если никто из претендентов в ученики мага не выдерживал испытания, то услуги такого неприступного мага ценились в два раза дороже. А маг Линдвурм и так был давно известен всему Королевству своей сказочной алчностью. Линдвурм считал, что лишний год магической практики по удвоенным расценкам стоит части тех лет, что ему еще отмерит Магический клубок.  
***  
Но Тристан и Талер были готовы к любым испытаниям. Год назад Тристан подобрал тощего рыжего котенка с ярко-зелеными глазами. И не прогадал. Взамен плошки сливок и кучки куриных костей Тристан получил редкого и ценного зверя. Котенок оказался детенышем Золотой кошки – редкой помеси Лунной пумы и Солнечного барса. Жрица Храма Золотой Кошки, проезжавшая в паланкине мимо рынка на следующий день, заметила магическое золотое свечение: Тристан пытался продавать приворотные амулеты из дюжины любовных трав, чтобы заработать на ужин, а котенок ловил солнечных зайчиков и сам светился все сильнее и сильнее. Когда Тристана и золотого котенка доставили к дому жрицы, на улице потемнело и загремело, как перед сильным дождем. Не успел Тристан что-то спросить, удерживая недовольного котенка на руках, как жрица жестом приказала ему хранить молчание и несколькими легкими касаниями по стене открыла потайную дверь. Это был тайник – святилище Золотой кошки, скрытое от чужих глаз. 

Там хранились нагрудные пластины со сценами охоты и терзаний различной добычи ошейники-гривны, не говоря уже об искусно выкованных браслетах. Застежки у всех вещей были сделаны в виде оскаленных кошачьих голов или когтистых лап. Полное облачение жреца - накидка, расшитая пластинами из золотой фольги, кошачья маска, ритуальная обувь с когтями и такие же перчатки. Все нашивки были сделаны из золота такой высокой пробы, что глазам было больно смотреть. Наряд дополнялся ритуальным луком с хитроумными стрелами, а увенчивалось все это короной с кошачьими ушами: обод - изображения сцен охоты и мирной жизни, по центру – зеленый кабошон из скалистого изумруда, будто третий глаз, неотрывно глядящий на собеседника или противника. И все это Тристан должен был получить после успешного похода в Черную башню, а пока ему достался Малый ошейник для усмирения кота. Без магического ошейника кот уже почти превратился в настоящее бедствие – не только съедал все, что видел, но еще и разбивал все, что не было надежно привинчено или прибито.

После того, как ошейник был застегнут, котенок сначала зашипел и попытался его сорвать. Прошло немного времени, и он стал вести себя как магический зверь. Исчезать в случае опасности, превращаться в различные предметы, нужные Тристану в этот момент – шапку, книгу, поясную подвеску. И вот однажды Талер, так назвал котенка Тристан, решил превратиться в гнедого скакуна, но магии хватило ненадолго. Потом еще долго на рынке на все лады рассказывали о чудо-рысаке с зелеными глазами и золотой гривой, только вместо копыт у него были когти. Эта магия оказалась нестойкой, и рыжий кот неожиданно оказался в темном переулке прямо перед дверью, украшенной причудливыми завитушками из черного железа. Ручка в виде пасти чудо-рыбы. Все это Тристан, преследовавший кота, разглядел четко и ясно. Пасть-ручка со скрипом распахнулась, и дверь медленно открылась. Тристана встретила причудливая смесь запахов – иноземные травы и пряности, оружейный металл и старое дерево. Невидимый голос – гортанный, с чужеземным акцентом пригласил Тристана войти вслед за Талером. Кот растворился в темноте, а дверь, стоило Тристану, почти не колеблясь, переступить через порог, с тяжелым грохотом захлопнулась. В тот же миг вверху зажегся светильник. Его слабое сияние бросало причудливые тени не только на стены и потолок, но и на высокую фигуру, появившуюся на верхней галерее. Хорошо были видны только браслеты и амулет, свисавший до пояса. Браслеты издалека касались странными бурыми полосками из металла. Но любой, кто изучал старинные гримуары, знал владельца такого украшения. Это был могущественный маг. На браслетах - драконьи руны. Кровь дракона, невидимая при солнечном свете, в темноте горела ярко-алыми письменами. Силы, заключенной в них было вполне достаточно для разрушения башни или небольшого замка, обычно с их помощью усмиряли драконов. Амулет - срез камня неправильной формы – летящий дракон светло-зеленого цвета в золотой оправе такой пробы, что оно ослепительно сверкало даже в полутьме. Это был Атей – Маг Островов. Когда-то самый могущественный маг в Королевствах. 

\- Зачем пожаловал? Хочешь обменять своего кота на любовное зелье? – Тристан от неожиданности вздрогнул. Голос, будто шел из камня, а у самого Великого Мага не шевельнулся ни единый мускул на лице. - Оно тебе не скоро понадобится, а вот учитель нужен уже сейчас. Иначе не успеет взойти новая луна, как Темные отнимут у тебя не только детеныша Золотой кошки, но и жизнь.

\- И что же я должен сделать? Кто возьмет меня в ученики? – Тристан от возмущения почти закричал.

В ту же минуту раздалось недовольное кошачье мяуканье. Тристан обернулся – перед ним стоял высокий смуглый старик в белых одеждах с амулетом, который с ним только что «говорил», а «Маг Островов» бесшумно растворился в воздухе, оставив легкий запах благовоний.

\- Осторожность продляет жизнь, - Маг Островов, а это теперь, действительно, был он, славился мастерством искусных иллюзий – одна из них и поразила Тристана своей манерой речи. – Бери своего кота и поднимись на десять ступенек, а потом замри.

Тристан схватил недовольного Талера и поставил ногу на высокую ступеньку - вся лестница зловеще заскрипела, и Тристан очутился в подземелье вместе с Талером, ощетинившимся от испуга. В ярко освещенном и громадном подземелье. В центре сводчатого зала из ярких подушек было сооружено подобие трона, на котором и восседал Маг Островов.

\- Приветствую тебя, мальчик с котом! Ты искал Мастера или пустое любопытство завело тебя так далеко?

Пока Тристан пытался найти достойный ответ, Талеру надело принюхиваться к обстановке, и он в один прыжок переместился прямо на красную подушку у ног Атея. 

\- Не сочтите это за дерзость, но сюда я попал не по своей воле. И вам об этом известно намного больше меня.

\- Правильно думаешь, мальчик. Времена сейчас смутные. Все нужно испытывать, вот и тебе осталась самая малость – выйти через Дверь живым. И ты получишь Истинное имя, и «Зуб» с амулетом впридачу.

\- Через Дверь проходит лишь один из десяти, об остальных потом никто и не знает ничего доподлинно. Говорят, что их превращают в зеркальных карпов или летучих мышей и светлячков.

\- И почти все это – правда: зеркала в главном зале или горгульи на крыше – вот удел неудачников, но у тебя есть Золотой Кот, тебе не нужно ни о чем беспокоиться.

Талер при упоминании о себе распушился и будто стал в два раза больше – золотое сияние добавило величины.

\- И кто же мне захочет помогать? Или ты говоришь о себе, Атей?

\- Тебе поможет первый человек при выходе отсюда. Что делать, ты поймешь при этой встрече. Если не поймешь, не видать мне ученика, а ты потеряешь даже ту жалкую жизнь, что у тебя есть. И помни – первый встречный. Ты должен исполнить его любую просьбу или пожелание. 

\- Но ведь это может быть кто угодно!

\- Любой человек или существо. Только не отдавай кота. Это твой проводник и хранитель.

\- Талер? Он может меня защитить?

\- Он тебя еще удивит. Возвращайся к Новой луне.

Тристан не успел ничего ответить, как оказался в переулке с котом в руках, но никакой двери рядом уже не было - только старая каменная кладка и поломанная повозка с пожухлой соломой. Кот недовольно мяукнул, вырвался и быстро побежал вперед, Тристан - за ним, споткнулся о камень, вывернутый из разбитой повозками и временем мостовой, и тут же провалился в темноту.

**  
Снег шел все утро. Падал крупными хлопьями – совершенные, будто выкованные искусным ювелиром изо льда, белоснежные кристаллы падали нескончаемым белым потоком на землю, где мгновенно таяли, превращаясь в грязноватые лужицы. Часть снежного богатства чудесным образом уцелела – на кронах деревьев снег еще ослепительно сверкал подобно сахарной глазури на именинном пироге, узорчатая трава тоже была припорошена белыми крупинками. Замок, обычно мрачный и темный, словно обугленный после страшного пожара, мгновенно преобразился: черепицу скрыли нерастаявшие пласты снега – ледяной мех принарядил все выступы и увенчал причудливыми шапками все гротески и химеры на фронтоне. Кованые ворота получили снежные навершия. За сугробами со снежным покровом, совершенно нетронутым ничьими следами, не было видно дорогу из каменных плит, ведущую к воротам. Ее никто не расчистил. Некому было взять большую метлу из прутьев и сделать так, чтобы любому, кто подойдет к воротам, было видно герб владельца – дракон с крыльями, раскрытыми для полета. Но нет, снег заглушал все звуки, вокруг все молчало. 

И вот вдалеке появилась черная точка. Она медленно увеличивалась, пока не стало совершенно ясно, что это не точка, а человек. Бедный странник, с небольшим узелком за плечом. Странник шел медленно, будто через силу, но вскоре стало понятно, что он еще тянет за собой санки с поклажей. И сверху поклажу своим весом удерживал пушистый рыжий кот. И, возможно, странник был не так уж прост, он мог оказаться магическим подмастерьем. Об этом внимательному наблюдателю рассказал бы широкий ошейник кота из квадратных пластин – в лучах скудного зимнего заката ошейник светился как огненное кольцо с разноцветными проблесками. И если бы удалось приглядеться пристальнее, то стало бы ясно, что и кот этот – совсем не кот. Искусством превращения «мутабор» владел не каждый маг, еще меньше было таких учеников - никто не хотел растить себе соперников. Искусно сработанный ошейник принадлежал не просто подмастерью мага, его владельцем был могущественный чародей. Иной бы и не подобрался бы так близко к замку Дракона.

У замка засветилось сначала одно большое окно, а потом и весь нижний этаж засверкал как ярмарочная игрушка – путник с котом незаметно приблизился к воротам и энергично застучал массивным бронзовым кольцом в бронзовую морду льва на входе. С ворот просыпался снег, с деревьев поднялись, недовольно каркая и хлопая крыльями, черные птицы, а по все заснеженной аллее, ведущей к воротам, прошла легкая дрожь. Как будто в подземельях замка заточили кого-то огромного и невидимого. И теперь этот невидимка пробудился от магического сна, пытаясь разорвать ненавистные путы и темные чары. Но ничего не произошло – земля не разверзлась и не поглотила замок. 

Тем временем темные тучи затянули черным покрывалом небо, выкатилась багрово-красная луна – верный знак ненастья и надвигающейся снежной бури. В лунном свете снег замерцал – замок, будто в мгновение ока, стал исполинским пряничным домиком, щедро изукрашенным цукатами – ярко освещенными окнами – и причудливыми фигурками на крыше, присыпанными снегом как сахарной пудрой. Но стоило лишь на миг лунному диску сдвинуться дальше по небосклону, как эта мирная иллюзия рассыпалась в прах – на крыше сидел, расправив крылья, во всем боевом великолепии … черный дракон. Глаза дракона сверкали красным огнем, а чешуя, гладкая как гагат, переливалась в отсвете Талисмана. Вокруг все стихло, как перед бурей, и только хриплое карканье воронов нарушило снежное безмолвие. Ученик мага подошел к Двери.  
Цвет: белый


	9. Побудь в моей шкуре: Глаза бога

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тристан снова попытался встать. И с некоторым усилием ему это удалось – он был свободен! Обстановка вокруг теперь напоминала не белую холодную коробку, а скорее – святилище неведомого божества. 
> 
> От пола и вверх - к сводчатому потолку, теряющемуся в полумраке, все вокруг было уставлено книгами в потертых кожаных переплетах с потускневшей позолотой. Их удерживала клетка из золоченых толстых витых колонн, испещренных резьбой из цифр и неведомых знаков.

9\. Побудь в моей шкуре: Глаза бога

Все вокруг было ослепительно белым, и хотя свет был ярким, Талера нигде не было видно. Здесь не пахло ничем необычным, только руки и ноги Тристана были умело скованы тонкими, но удивительно тяжелыми цепями. И, когда он попытался встать, то понял, что цепи крепились к ошейнику, на совесть прикрученному к ложу, куда его уложили неведомые силы или неведомые Темные, о которых говорил Атей. И несколько мгновений спустя на Тристана обрушился оглушительный, сбивающий с ног, поток чего-то совершенно нового и непонятного. И вот пляска световых пятен и звуковых переливов прекратилась, как отрезало. Остался только запах, точно такой, что оставлял после себя летний дождь с грозой. И обстановка снова сменилась. Невидимый механический голос откуда-то сверху трижды повторил:

ПЕРЕГРУЗКА  
СБРОС  
ПЕРЕЗАГРУЗКА  
Тристан снова попытался встать. И с некоторым усилием ему это удалось – он был свободен! Обстановка вокруг теперь напоминала не белую холодную коробку, а скорее – святилище неведомого божества. 

От пола и вверх - к сводчатому потолку, теряющемуся в полумраке, все вокруг было уставлено книгами в потертых кожаных переплетах с потускневшей позолотой. Их удерживала клетка из золоченых толстых витых колонн, испещренных резьбой из цифр и неведомых знаков. 

В центре этого святилища-библиотеки - треножник, а в нем курилось неведомое зелье. Дымка струилась вверх, сплетаясь в причудливый узор. Дымчатый узор как призрачное павлинье перо менял окраску вместе с пламенем – его языки перетекали и трепетали от ослепительно белого до молочно-зеленоватого, красно-черного и иссиня-голубого. 

Пол был выложен не белой плиткой, а черным мрамором – так искусно, что не было видно швов и разрывов узора – бело-серые разводы с красноватыми проблесками вкраплений сплетались и расплетались в причудливых арабесках таинственного танца-заклинания. 

А прямо в центре, там, где стоял треножник курильни, почти сплошная чернота сменялась полупрозрачной белизной оникса – лепестки и переливами перламутра - центр. Эта каменная розетка в отблесках пламени оказалась живой и пульсирующей, будто сердцевина пола была не прихотью заказчика, а гигантским глазом – всевидящим оком или еще чем-то живым. Тристан ощутил, как невидимая и неведомая сила тянет его к огню - в центр этого каменного глаза-цветка. Он уже был в центре комнаты, вмиг превратившейся в воронку – огонь с треногой растворились в воздухе, а белые «лепестки» широко разомкнулись, открывая черную бездну….

**   
\- Откуда ты здесь взялся? Здесь нельзя спать! Это мои владения, а не убежище для ночлега! Слышишь? Проваливай отсюда, бродяга! – Тристан с трудом раскрыл глаза и попытался разглядеть, кто же так громко и пронзительно кричал прямо над головой. Оказалось, что перед ним стоял почти его ровесник, одетый в…. Тристан задумался над верным названием наряда из золотых пластин. Они так ярко сверкали в лучах утреннего солнца, что не сразу было заметно, что голову недовольного хозяина крыльца украшала… самая настоящая корона. Золотой обруч с широкой дорожкой из необработанных огромных самоцветов всех цветов радуги. Это показалось ему настолько удивительным, что Тристан сказал первое, что пришло в голову:

\- Я попал на какой-то праздник?

\- Все, довольно! Мне надоел этот балаган! Когти и чешуя! Стража, взять его! Стража! Где, пепел побери, моя стража! Принц гневается! Очень гневается! Уберите это отсюда немедленно!

С этими словами принц трижды хлопнул в ладоши. И сразу возле крыльца, на котором лежал Тристан, появилась троица настоящих великанов. Будь они вооружены и облачены в доспехи, они бы внушали страх и трепет, а так это было всего лишь трое слуг – смуглых и нагих. И приказ хозяина застал их врасплох за пиршеством, судя по кубкам с вином в руках. Единственным признаком их несвободы были широкие золотые ошейники и клейма на груди. Рисунок клейм и чеканки ошейников в точности повторял узор, выгравированный на золотых пластинах на одежде принца. 

Стража немедленно попыталась сдвинуть Тристана с места, но безуспешно – его будто удерживали невидимые путы, привязавшие его зачем-то к узорному золотому крыльцу. Какая могла быть для этого причина? Тристан не успел додумать, так как принцу, сгоравшему от неудовольствия, надоело ждать неповоротливую стражу, и он решил собственноручно стащить Тристана с крыльца. 

Прямо перед собой Тристан увидел зеленые глаза с золотистыми крапинками и россыпь мелких веснушек на почти незагорелом лице. От принца пахло горькими травами, напоминавшими фимиам жертвенного треножника и одновременно ароматы Старого базара. Принц скинул с себя золотую накидку. На шее у него обнаружилась золотая цепь – толстая и витая, более тонкая наверняка просто-напросто не выдержала бы массивный подвес - летящий крылатый дракон. 

Дракон был отлит из золота и преискусно украшен. Глаза - рубиновые кабошоны, надглазья и когти – россыпь мелких бриллиантов, распахнутые крылья – перламутровая или ониксовая чешуя, в передних лапах он крепко держал изумруд, размером и расцветкой напоминавший глаза «принца» - будто его «третье око» слегка неправильной формы.

Когда принц отослал прочь слуг и склонился над Тристаном - спина, казалось, уже скоро выучит узор крыльца - все камни подвеса враз полыхнули радужным огнем-переливом. В воздухе невыносимо запахло чем-то сладким – так благоухают разрезанные персики и дыня в разгар лета. Тристан тут же вскочил так неожиданно и быстро, что почти сбил с ног полуодетого принца. Принц был в кожаном доспехе из тонких ремешков. Такой доспех обычно носят бойцы на арене. Судя по щегольским, черным с золотом, наручам и кистям, перевитым шнурами, принц собирался то ли драться, то ли тренироваться, когда ему помешал Тристан своим внезапным появлением на крыльце. Вдобавок принц был босым. Ступни - в паутине тонких линий коричнево – красных магических письмен-оберегов.

Пока Тристан изучал все это, откуда-то появилась мяукающая процессия - три черных кота. На них были такие же ошейники, что и на стражниках до этого…. «Принц» недовольно оглянулся на какофонию – лицо его мгновенно застыло надменной маской, а голос стал низким и резким:

\- Дани, закрой к демонам свой гримуар и забери свой зверинец!

Невидимая Дани не посмела ослушаться – фыркающие и завывающие меховые клубки тут же скрылись с глаз, оставив ошеломленного Тристана наедине с раздосадованным «принцем». Но не успел Тристан собраться духом и заговорить с надменно молчащим «принцем», как что-то мелодично зазвенело, зашуршало, а потом оглушительно и душно запахло розами. 

Перед ними появилась женская фигура в бирюзовых шелках, богато расшитых золотом, с толстой и растрепанной книгой в руках. Лицо незнакомки было белым и гладким как у куклы из заморской порцелины. Ее кукольные огромные ярко-голубые глаза были широко распахнуты, но в них ничего невозможно было прочесть. И вот она увидела, что Тристан стоит на своих ногах, а не прикован магией к крыльцу. И у Дани, а это была она, глаза хищно сверкнули, как у рыси на охоте. Она попыталась что-то сказать «принцу», но упреждающий знак «принца» - и Дани растаяла в воздухе, оставив после себя лишь легкий аромат роз и растрепанный фолиант. Его обложка была украшена золотым драконом – близнецом нагрудного подвеса «принца».

За тот миг, что Тристан отвлекся на созерцание Дани, «принц» преобразился. И золотая чешуя, и черная кожа доспехов сменились белой хламидой, на левой руке появился перстень – кроваво-красный рубин на указательном пальце, обрамленный сплетающимися золотыми змеями, а в правом ухе – золотой полумесяц, инкрустированный изумрудами и жемчугом с подвеской из оскаленных, золотых же, кошачьих морд. 

Запах роз смешался с приторным запахом неведомых сладостей и яств. Они возникли вместе с низким столом прямо у ступеней, а вокруг - пестрые подушки. Для принца чуть поодаль появилось возвышение, за спиной у него стал виден сад с причудливо подстриженными деревьями, между ними на гравийных дорожках величественно прохаживались белые павлины. 

Тристан сел на подушки, от неловкости неудобно подогнув ногу – и оказалось, что он теперь одет в такое же свободное одеяние, что и принц. Только ему досталась не белая, а золотистая хламида. 

Одуряюще запахло кофе – прямо из воздуха соткалась белая чашечка из тончайшей порцелины с чем-то, по цвету и густоте напоминавшем смолу. Увидев нерешительность Тристана, по-прежнему молчащий принц сделал знак - чашка исчезла, сменившись золотым винным кубком. Но и вину не было суждено попасть в руки Тристана. Кубок не растворился бесследно в дрожащем мареве, а просто рассыпался красно-золотистыми брызгами в воздухе. Потом разноцветная капель превратилась в прозрачный высокий стакан с водой. Очень холодной водой. 

Тристан, не мешкая, протянул руку и залпом выпил… не воду, а жидкий лед, от которого сразу же заломило зубы, а в голове зазвучал голос «принца» - теперь он стал низким и вкрадчивым, как у хищника перед решающим броском на охоте на ценную дичь:

\- Рассказывай, незнакомец и бродяга, кто ты и откуда?

\- Я не знаю, - не задумываясь, честно ответил Тристан и мысленно приготовился к новым фокусам с окружающими предметами и освещением.

Но все вокруг так же стояло на своих местах, лишь опустевший стакан вновь наполнился ледяным напитком и снова очутился у него в руке. Тристану не осталось ничего другого, как рискнуть: он сделал глоток и потянулся за сладостями – рука прошла насквозь. Это была иллюзия, а вот морские волны, лижущие песчаный берег, вдруг стали реальностью. Тристан теперь сидел на берегу, когда он попытался встать, то за спиной послышался шелест и шорох. На зеленоватый от водорослей огромный валун, серый с белыми и коричневыми прожилками, приземлился Золотой дракон. На спине у него сидела Дани с корзинкой, из которой доносилось недовольное кошачье шипение. 

Предзакатное небо мгновенно сменило багрянец на чернильную темноту. Засверкали молнии, запахло грозой – все вокруг стало раскручиваться в неостановимой круговерти. Тристан очнулся от кошачьего мяуканья и топтания чьих-то лап по его голове. Спустя мгновение стало ясно – он обратился в сиамского кота, только ошейник ему еще не успели надеть, но уже бросили в корзину, где уже сидело три черных, уже знакомых ему, кота в золотых ошейниках


	10. Предсказание: Jus in Bello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Тебя смущает только это, Сокровище? То, что я владею Драконьими цветами? Или то, что я не младенец? – Тристан так не понял, прочел ли Дженсен его мысли, или он сказал это вслух, разобраться в этом ему не удалось – небо потемнело, грянул гром, а земля ушла из-под ног.   
> А к ногам Дженсена упала подвеска, в которую превратился Тристан. Золотое изображение волка в прыжке. В ухе золотого волка было пробито колечко для подвески.

10\. Предсказание: Jus in Bello

\- Дани, скажи, сделай милость, зачем ты наложила это заклинание, не спросив меня?

\- Дженсен, ты все равно бы этого не разрешил, что-то просить у тебя – попусту тратить время. Ты сам всегда говорил – лучше просить прощения, чем разрешения!

\- И это мне говорит бессмертная колдунья? Признавайся, проказница, зачем ты превратила парнишку в сиамца? Тебе надоели твои черные любимцы? 

\- Дженсен, ты Принц, и твое слово – закон. Тристан здесь очутился неспроста…

\- Дани, это не Вальпурга, говори все, что знаешь, словами, а не намеками для вашего круга посвященных.

\- Этот парнишка, как ты его назвал, Тристан – это Сокровище Дракона. Самый лучший подарок для тебя и наш самый ценный пленник. Помнишь, что говорилось в Предсказании?

\- Смутно. Для чтения всех этих старых и заумных книг у меня есть ты. И что же говорилось в этом Предсказании? Для чего мне это Сокровище?

\- Для точного истолкования нужны некоторые ингредиенты, и тут нужна твоя помощь.

\- Все, как обычно – золото, кровь и самоцветы? Или что-то новое, мне еще неведомое?

\- Нужен Чонар Алтын. Нам нужно к нему попасть, и как можно скорее - к завтрашнему утру. Только ты можешь быстро туда переместиться вместе со мной и Сокровищем.

\- Чонар Алтын? Золотой Волк? Где он находится? И зачем кому-то может понадобиться какой-то волк? Мало что ли у нас своего золота для твоих толкований?

\- Это не волк. Так называется пещера, на самой вершине Дальних Гор. Только ты в своем истинном обличье можешь доставить туда меня и Тристана.

\- И что ты там будешь делать? Разговаривать с камнями? Оживлять мертвых и рисовать лунные руны кошачьими вибрисами, вымоченными в крови Тристана?

\- Дженсен, сейчас ты Принц, но когда ты обретешь свое Сокровище, ты станешь Королем Драконов! И тогда ты сможешь изгнать Посредников, иначе вскоре нам придется ютиться на голых камнях под открытым небом, а Посредники ради развлечения будут охотиться в саду на твоих белоснежных павлинов!

\- Дани, ты хочешь сказать, что этот малахольный, свалившийся нам на голову невесть откуда – мое Сокровище? Тот самый Спутник, про которого поют бородатые скальды на всех турнирах?

\- Слава Дракону! Наконец, Дженсен, ты услышал мои слова! Да, тот самый. И через Чонар Алтын мы до утра должны попасть в Царское ущелье или Драконий провал. Сейчас я расколдую Тристана, и теперь ты накормишь свое Сокровище по-настоящему.

Тристан все это время сидел за дверью и внимательно слушал весь разговор, сжавшись в клубок, чтобы остаться незаметным. От нахлынувших чувств и от избытка новых знаний он запрыгнул на полог и пронзительно замяукал. Мгновение спустя мяуканье сменилось тяжелым грохотом и громкими проклятьями. Колдовство рассеялось, а Тристан запутался в бархатной занавеске. И когда Тристан, наконец, поел обычной, а не призрачной магической еды, запивая все молодым вином, то он уже почти перестал сердиться на Дани. 

Сейчас она напоминала довольную рыжую кошку – бирюзовый наряд сменила золотая накидка с меховой оторочкой. Накидка внизу была обшита белыми лисьими хвостами, они не скрывали босые ноги, разрисованные хной: магические знаки сплетались в постоянно меняющийся узор вокруг ногтей, поблескивающих алым и золотым. На руках узор повторялся, а все пальцы были унизаны перстнями и искусно вставленными самоцветами. Дани вся сверкала и звенела – серьгами-кольцами с подвесками из котов и лотосов, множеством тонких браслетов на запястьях золотой пыльцой в медно-рыжих волосах.

\- Итак, я - Сокровище Дракона, и я, наконец, нашел своего Дракона, я правильно понимаю? – Тристан старательно подбирал слова, пытаясь приноровиться к магической чехарде, и пристально посмотрел на Дженсена и Дани. 

Те вместо ответа быстро переглянулись. Дани тяжело вздохнула и отрицательно покачала головой, все ее украшения печально зазвенели.

\- Нет, глупый мальчишка, ты все еще на пути к этому. А если ты так и будешь здесь сидеть, то быстрее попадешь в Коллекцию к Посредникам, чем узнаешь, в чем же твое предназначение как Сокровища Дракона! Золотого Дракона, - тут Дани надула губы и замолчала, видимо, давая Тристану возможность проникнуться важностью момента.

Дженсен, в тщетной попытке сдержать то ли смех, то ли колкое замечание, прикусил губу и ничего не сказал. А Тристан просто рассмеялся во весь голос. Дани недовольно фыркнула и, по обыкновению, растворилась в воздухе вместе с накрытым столом.

Дженсен тем временем преобразился – он стал драконом. Пока еще небольшим, ростом чуть выше Тристана, но рос дракон просто на глазах – золотистые крылья уже царапали потолок беседки, ее пол крошился под изогнутыми, сверкающими багрянцем, когтями. Но голос у Дженсена остался прежним:  
\- Так что ты решил, Сокровище?

Не успел Тристан ничего ответить, как все вокруг потемнело. Засверкали молнии. И перед ними появилась высокая незнакомка. Ее белые длинные косы были уложены в сложную высокую прическу, словно корона. Глаза бледно-голубые – словно ледяные, лицо застыло в гримасе презрения, будто его кто-то в давние времена заморозил навечно. Но голос, которым она обратилась к Тристану на неведомом наречии, был пленительным и манящим. Тристан, будто зачарованный им, смело шагнул вперед – быть как можно ближе к источнику дивных звуков. Но внезапно резкий окрик Дани разрушил волшебство сирены:

\- Серсея, проваливай отсюда! Это не твои владения! – возмущенная Дани соткалась из воздуха прямо перед носом остолбеневшего Тристана и вмиг онемевшей Серсеи. Ее ледяное спокойствие, казавшееся незыблемым, разбилось вдребезги. Причем буквально - над ее белокурой короной зашипели мелкие голубые искры. И Серсея так же неожиданно исчезла, как и появилась. Только выжженное кольцо на полу напоминало о ней.

А в тот миг, что в беседке появилась Серсея, золотокрылый дракон исчез. И теперь он вернулся после ее исчезновения в новом обличье. Теперь на Дженсене была черная короткая накидка. Она не скрывала тренированное и мускулистое тело, слегка тронутое золотистым загаром. На руках у Дженсена проявились боевые руны. Эти магические черно-красные узоры были знакомы Тристану по старым книгам. У каждого знака было свое значение. Тайна для большинства. Посвященным в таинства знаков было бы совершенно ясно, что сейчас перед Тристаном стоял не просто Принц, изнеженный магией. Это был Воин. Ноги и руки были закованы в толстые браслеты из червонного золота. На них были батальные и охотничьи сцены. Волосы, которые у Принца были почти до плеч, укоротились до солдатского ежика. Лицо стало жестче. Все тело блестело. Дженсен будто натерся маслом с тонким и тревожащим ароматом. И тут Тристан вспомнил, что это за аромат – так пахли цветы Драконьего Дерева! А оно последний раз цвело несколько столетий назад, когда Драконы летали за море.

\- Тебя смущает только это, Сокровище? То, что я владею Драконьими цветами? Или то, что я не младенец? – Тристан так не понял, прочел ли Дженсен его мысли, или он сказал это вслух, разобраться в этом ему не удалось – небо потемнело, грянул гром, а земля ушла из-под ног.   
А к ногам Дженсена упала подвеска, в которую превратился Тристан. Золотое изображение волка в прыжке. В ухе золотого волка было пробито колечко для подвески.

\- Дани, к черту все эти магические церемонии, мы не можем вечно разгонять тучи, чтобы изгнать Серсею. Показывай путь, Дани, мы летим в горы! Курс на Чонар Алтын! – Дженсен подцепил подвес в виде золотого волка на браслет на правой руке и снова обернулся драконом. 

Золотой дракон раскрыл крылья и наклонил голову, чтобы Дани смогла сесть на золоточешуйчатый загривок и управлять полетом, показывая дорогу к Чонар Алтын.  
**  
В суматохе перед отлетом ни Дженсен, ни Дани не заметили, что внутри выжженного круга, в черноте гари, оставшейся после исчезновения Серсеи, что-то поблескивает. Красным и золотым. Это был перстень мольфара, потерянный Серсеей. И теперь, хотя некому это было оценить, он чудесным образом преобразился. Черное кольцо из гари и копоти стало смоляным вихрем из пыли и пепла, воронкой, поглотившей перстень. Перстень завертелся безумной спиралью и превратился в огненную ленту. Языки пламени с каждым витком ленты становились все выше и выше, пока не стали ростом с человека. И вот пепел и гарь прекратили свой танец смерти. Посреди выжженного круга теперь стоял мольфар, как всегда, весь в черном – будто гарь осела на него, став черной хламидой с капюшоном, укутавшей с ног до головы и надежно закрывшей владельца от посторонних взглядов. Только глаза мольфара по-прежнему сверкали васильковой синевой, а красный камень перстня на мизинце слегка потускнел - будто кровь запеклась на сверкающем золоте. Тем временем солнце уже почти совсем закатилось, и последние лучи солнца осветили кривую ухмылку мольфара. Ар де Влах беззвучно смеялся.

\- Не было ничего, да вот - дракон! И я сейчас точно знаю, где он. Осталась самая малость – попасть туда раньше всех и устроить ловушку. Западню для Дракона. У меня есть компас. Компас ведь всегда со мной. И будет война или бойня. Всем нужен Дракон, а он будет у меня, вместе со своим Сокровищем. Мутабор.

Мольфар погладил правую руку - перстень налился красным кровавым светом. И выпустил тонкий луч куда-то в небо. К Наблюдателям или Посредникам. Кто раньше успеет. И черный вихрь снова закружился и поглотил мольфара.


	11. Новая работа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Но все нужно проверять, как говорил ему на сеансах Дженсен. Не бояться боли и разочарования. И переходить на новую ступень своей жизни. Дженсен был второй причиной этого визита. За три года лечения и невозможности из-за него нормально работать, Джаред, конечно, не стал нищим. Он в свое время удачно вложил свои гонорары в акции, фьючерсы и боны. И мог бы теперь жить припеваючи еще лет пять, стричь купоны. Но он не хотел жить без Дженсена. 
> 
> Врач и пациент – это табу. Но если врач оставит практику, то все иначе. Все это, конечно, было планами. Грандиозными планами. Пугающими своим размахом самого Джареда. И он пока не поделился ими с Дженсеном, поэтому решил пойти на это собеседование.

11\. Новая работа

\- Да, бросьте, вы же это несерьезно, сейчас все продается и покупается – просто скажите свою цену. Мы обязательно разрешим возможный конфликт интересов. К обоюдной выгоде.

\- Убирайтесь, или я выброшу вас в окно!

\- Хорошо, но я думаю, это еще не последняя наша встреча, Джаред Падалеки.

\- Передайте своему хозяину…

\- У меня нет хозяев, только заказчики.

\- Передайте своему заказчику, мистер Коллинз, что я не буду с ним работать!

\- Так вы с ним были знакомы, мистер Падалеки?

\- Нет, к счастью, я знаком только с делами партии Ар де Влаха. Мне этого достаточно.

\- О, мы друг друга не поняли. Хорошо, что я все-таки не ушел. Я работаю не на Ар де Влаха, а на его советника…

\- Ну, какая мне разница, Коллинз? Главный спонсор партии, его советник – все одним миром мазаны! Убирайтесь, Коллинз, по-хорошему!

\- Хорошо, я так и передам мистеру Эклзу. Видимо, мы ошиблись в своих расчетах.

\- Мистер Эклз? Дженсен Эклз работает на де Влаха? Большего бреда не слышал в своей жизни!

\- Это почему же? Мистер Эклз никогда не смешивает личную жизнь и работу. И не отказывается от хорошей работы, как это делаете вы, мистер Падалеки. Ну, это было в принципе ожидаемо – Дженсен меня предупреждал…

\- Коллинз, я вам не верю, если вам дороги ваши зубы, то через десять секунд вы уже будете вызывать лифт, а с Дженсеном я сам разберусь! Убирайтесь или я вам помогу!

\- Все, как Дженсен говорил, достаточно двух слов, чтобы задеть вас за живое и довести до белого каления. Я не верил, пока не увидел это сам. 

\- Так все это был какой-то гребаный тест на профпригодность Дженсена? Прекрасно. Передайте ему, что упасть еще ниже в моих глазах уже невозможно.

\- Великолепно – все сбывается вплоть до каждого слова вашей реплики! Извините за беспокойство и… не нужно мне заламывать руки! Я буду жаловаться! Это был новый костюм! Итальянские туфли ручной работы! Этот галстук мне подарил мистер Ар де Влах! Это были уникальные часы! Мистер Падалеки, остановитесь, мы вам еще позвоним!   
**  
\- Эклз, скажи мне, что это был за спектакль с проверкой?

\- Джаред, будь добр, поясни, зачем ты мне звонишь среди ночи, и что значат эти странные вопросы? Или ты снова бросил пить свои лекарства? Ты же знаешь, что это неприемлемо, нельзя прерывать курс лечения самостоятельно!

\- Дженсен Эклз, прекрати мной манипулировать и подсылать своих клоунов!

\- Джаред, ты как маленький, ей-богу, никто к тебе никого не посылал – это все твои фантазии. Понимаешь? Фантазии. Фантазии после психологической травмы и незавершенного лечения. Теперь весь свой негатив ты проецируешь на меня…

\- Дженсен, ты не можешь так со мной поступить...

\- Не звони мне больше, Джаред.

На этом разговор прервался, а Джаред Падалеки, успешный корпоративный юрист, проснулся в холодном поту. В своей бескрайней кровати в углу огромного лофта, обставленного по последней дизайнерской моде. Когда пустого пространства в квартире в два раза больше, чем вещей и людей. Рядом не было никого. Только сбитое одеяло на полу. Часы в форме Эйфелевой башни показывали полшестого утра. Или вечера. Джаред не мог точно определить – шторы были плотно занавешены. Голова гудела как барабан, во рту был отвратительный привкус вчерашней еды, язык будто распух так, что уже не помещался во рту – все последствия вчерашнего ужина… Или обеда? Неважно! Что он там ел с этим Коллинзом? Скользкий тип. И очень опасный. Хотя на вид не скажешь – скорее подумаешь, что уж этот скромняга с печальным взглядом и котенка не обидит, а при разводе жена его обдерет как липку. Но все это была иллюзия. Фирменный знак его шефа - Ар де Влаха. Другая жизнь. Весь мир в одной таблетке. 

Так что же это сейчас было – чистая правда без прикрас или полноценный ночной кошмар? Вот сейчас он быстро найдет телефон и позвонит Дженсену. И все узнает. Куда же подевался Дженсен? Ни один из его телефонов не отвечает. Только голос автоответчика повторяет гладкие и безличные фразы – ни малейшего намека на то, что привык слышать Джаред. Или ему это тоже приснилось? Для начала нужно выключить ночник и открыть окна – определить, что сейчас – день или ночь. Лето или осень. 

Шторы с треском и натугой раскрылись, за окном была чернота, подсвеченная далекими огоньками. От окон веяло прохладой. Но и летние ночи не всегда жаркие и душные. Так что это ни о чем не говорило. 

Внезапно на Джареда налетела паническая волна – что это за место, что это за город? Почему здесь нет ноутбука или планшета? А в телефонах нет никаких признаков интернета? Да и сами телефоны, почему все с кнопками, а не сенсорным экраном? Куда он попал? 

Джаред как был – босиком и в пижамных штанах побежал к входной двери, но она была заперта. Снаружи. И никаких признаков, как ее открыть изнутри, не было. Так это правда? Он в какой-то клинике? Но на окнах нет решеток, и эта квартира явно где-то на верхних этажах небоскреба. Не очень похоже на лечебницу. Или где он находится? Кто его здесь закрыл, отрезав от всего мира? Он нащупал включатель в комнате – полумрак рассеялся резким бестеневым освещением. Как на сцене. Джаред почувствовал, что у него кружится голова, и прислонился к стене, ноги подкосились, и он просто сполз на пол, ощущая спиной все шероховатости стены. Пол был деревянным и еле-еле пах мастикой. Теперь Джаред осознал еще одну зловещую деталь тишина. Ведь он до сих пор не услышал никаких посторонних звуков – ни сигналов машин, ни гула самолетов-вертолетов, никаких бытовых шумов – кондиционера, спускаемой воды, шагов, остановки и открывания дверей лифта, ничего. Абсолютная тишина, как в студии звукозаписи. 

Джаред прикрыл глаза и попытался сосредоточиться на том, что он помнил или хотел помнить и вспомнить. Первое - все это как-то связано с Ар де Влахом. Вчера он был в его офисе. Там была…Серсея. Лицо рекламной кампании «Мольфара». 

Точно! Его позвали работать в «Мольфар». Весь город последние месяцы заклеен плакатами и завешан растяжками, все небоскребы в центре светились рекламой.

Копорация «Мольфар».

Другая жизнь. Твоя жизнь.

Сделай свой выбор.

«Мольфар» заботится о тебе.

Праймтайм – новости, все телешоу, все первые полосы газет и журналов.

«Мольфар» позаботится о тебе.

Один шаг. 

Просто купи «Мольфар».

И проблем нет.

Весь мир в одной таблетке.

Это не иллюзия, это новая жизнь.

Он помнит, как зашел в сверкающий хромом и стеклом офис в новом небоскребе, как ехал в огромном прозрачном скоростном лифте. Как его подвели к Серсее. Ее лицо было знакомо по гигантской рекламе в городе. В жизни она оказалась к тому же еще очень высокой. Немногим ниже, немаленького даже по современным меркам, Джареда. Серсея, с высокой прической-короной, в белом длинном платье с шлейфом, напоминающем о каких-то старинных гравюрах, пригласила его зайти в кабинет Ар де Влаха. Вокруг сновал вышколенный персонал в темно-синей униформе. Молча и с ослепительными улыбками. Доносилось лишь легкое жужжание кондиционеров и ксероксов. Бесконечные зеркала, стеклянные стены офисов и стены коридора с картинами напротив, пол, устланный нескончаемыми персидскими коврами. Было ощущение театральной фальши. Больше никаких посторонних, кроме него здесь не было. Ему даже стало казаться, что он слышит какой-то еле уловимый, но очень неприятный запах. Уже тогда ему почему-то не хотелось никуда идти. У Джареда стало звенеть в ушах от сдерживаемого напряжения. Но он пообещал Дженсену, что сделает это. Ведь Дженсен - его психотерапевт. А Джареду пора прервать свой трехлетний отпуск после нервного срыва и успешной терапии…

Джаред шагнул в кабинет. Его поразила непомерная величина помещения. Будто пол-этажа превратили в кабинет для одного человека. Сразу в голову полезли мысли – что же компенсирует хозяин этого скандально раскрученного бренда. Корпорация по продаже иллюзий.

Ар де Влаха лично так никто до сих пор не видел – это, кстати, была одна из причин, почему Джаред согласился на переговоры с «Мольфаром». Любопытство. Ходили слухи, что никакого Ар де Влаха нет. И весь этот проект с «другими жизнями» - просто грандиозная пирамида нового поколения. 

Но все нужно проверять, как говорил ему на сеансах Дженсен. Не бояться боли и разочарования. И переходить на новую ступень своей жизни. Дженсен был второй причиной этого визита. За три года лечения и невозможности из-за него нормально работать, Джаред, конечно, не стал нищим. Он в свое время удачно вложил свои гонорары в акции, фьючерсы и боны. И мог бы теперь жить припеваючи еще лет пять, стричь купоны. Но он не хотел жить без Дженсена. 

Врач и пациент – это табу. Но если врач оставит практику, то все иначе. Все это, конечно, было планами. Грандиозными планами. Пугающими своим размахом самого Джареда. И он пока не поделился ими с Дженсеном, поэтому решил пойти на это собеседование.

Пока Джаред строил догадки, насколько странной будет внешность автора проекта «Мольфар», как у него кто-то кашлянул за спиной. Джаред повернулся – это был голубоглазый мужчина в дурно сидящем костюме. В руках у него были папки с логотипом «Мольфара» - огромная буква «М» красного цвета с жирной черной точкой по центру.

\- Мистер де Влах приносит свои извинения, вам придется немного подождать, мистер Падалеки. Он хотел бы, чтобы вы посмотрели на эти документы по…

\- Извините, мистер…?

\- Я Миша Коллинз, секретарь мистера Ар де Влаха.

\- Мистер Коллинз, боюсь, что нам придется перенести встречу. Передайте своему шефу, что я так не работаю. И теперь ухожу.

Тишину кабинета нарушил громкий смех. Джаред обернулся и увидел, что в глубине кабинета за исполинским черным столом теперь кто-то сидел.


	12. The Shadow King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- «Зеркальная жизнь»? Да, у вас - мания величия, мистер де Влах!
> 
> \- Тише, Джаред, альтернативным названием было «другая плохая жизнь», но я его не утвердил, слишком в лоб, по-моему. Это пока Пилотный проект. Проект под негласным девизом - «другая жизнь для вашего врага». И сейчас мы его активно и результативно тестируем на добровольцах и на подопытных кроликах…
> 
> \- Мистер де Влах, я не доброволец и, тем более, не подопытный кролик, и вы не заставите меня сотрудничать с вами!
> 
> \- Джаред, успокойтесь, вы уже с нами вообще-то работаете. По рекомендации вашего врача Дженсена Эклза. Помните такого?

12\. The Shadow King

\- Я вам аплодирую стоя, мистер Падалеки. Вы нам подходите, теперь я в этом не сомневаюсь, - Ар де Влах перестал смеяться, встал из-за стола, бесшумно пересек кабинет и подошел к Джареду, продолжавшему стоять в оцепенении у двери. – Миша, убери к черту эти папки, все равно там нет ничего стоящего. Все ценное по этому вопросу у меня в голове. И скажи, чтобы нас никто не беспокоил. Абсолютно. Никто. Отчет к шести по электронке. И ни минутой позже, Коллинз.

\- Похвальное стремление к безопасности, но слегка затрудняет мой доступ к нужной информации, - сказал Джаред после чудесного исчезновения Коллинза и попытался рассмотреть Ар де Влаха, одновременно соблюдая дистанцию, нужную для работы. 

Получилось не очень - кроме того, что мистер «Мольфар» был чуть ниже его ростом, больше никаких особенных недостатков внешности Джаред не заметил. Единственный прокол - сплошной черный цвет в одежде. Из-за него шеф «Мольфара» напоминал киношного мафиозо, перстень с красным камнем на мизинце сделал этот впечатление почти карикатурой. Пронзительно-синие глаза Ар де Влаха смотрели на него оценивающе и выжидающе. Джареду стало не по себе, и он отвел взгляд, пытаясь определить в полумраке кабинета, куда можно сесть и расположиться для дальнейшего разговора. Если он, конечно, еще актуален. Джареда не покидало неприятное чувство, что все это какой-то гигантский розыгрыш, цель которого - проверка его профпригодности. Он сел на ближайший стул, не дожидаясь приглашения от хозяина кабинета, и наваждение, от которого было душно до тошноты и мигрени, исчезло, также стремительно, как и нахлынуло. Теперь Джаред смог вслушаться в то, что говорил ему Ар де Влах:

\- … как вы наверняка слышали, мы занимаемся так называемым «эскапизмом высшего уровня». Раньше успешные люди, уставшие от проблем жизни в мегаполисе, для действенного отдыха уезжали путешествовать, меняли обстановку, получали адреналин от новых впечатлений и ощущений, но это уже давно - каменный век. Мы предлагаем совершенно другое решение.

\- Разве это не просто эффективная продажа в кредит под высокие проценты узаконенных психостимуляторов и симуляторов реальности?

\- Нет, это не так. Мистер Падалеки, я не предлагаю вам проверить то, что мы делаем на себе. Просто поверьте…

\- Напоминает тактику продавцов пылесосов, мистер де Влах. И я здесь не для этической оценки вашей деятельности.

\- Да, вы совершенно правы, мистер Падалеки, я немного увлекся. Кстати, вот вода – выпейте, я же вижу, что вы хотите пить, не стесняйтесь. Итак, у нас одна проблема…

Что произошло дальше, после того, как Джаред выпил предложенную воду из темно-синей бутылки - удивительно, как этот цвет напоминал цвет глаз Ар де Влаха - он не помнил, в памяти всплывали лишь улыбающиеся лица с рекламы «Мольфар» и обрывки фраз с объемными картинками-слайдами нереальной яркости:

\- Другая жизнь  
Дом с бассейном и японским садом, в отдалении семья и соседи готовят барбекю

\- Ваш выбор  
Графики роста каких-то акций сменяются прыжком с парашюта, с трамплина в огромный бассейн

\- Все изменится  
Из земли фонтаном бьет нефть, пустыня становится полем из солнечных батарей

\- Нет проблем  
Яйцо разбивается над громко шкворчащим беконом, рассыпанный жемчуг низается в бесконечное идеальное ожерелье, разрезанный апельсин становится соком.

Сейчас от этих обрывочных воспоминаний его бросило в холодный пот. Джаред раскрыл и закрыл глаза, будто выныривая из воды. И его осенила неожиданная мысль. Он ухватился за нее, как за спасательный круг – телефон! Где-то рядом здесь должен быть обычный телефон с ручным набором, как в старых фильмах – с диском и пятиметровым шнуром, чтобы хватило для болтовни на балконе или в пенной ванне. Но суть не в этом – он помнил номер телефона Дженсена наизусть и сейчас попробует набрать его вручную – вдруг что-то изменится, и, по крайней мере, хоть что-то прояснится. Джаред глубоко вздохнул и осторожно поднялся с пола, спина заныла, сразу напомнив, что он сидел в неудобном положении, вероятно, слишком долго. Телефон почти сразу обнаружился на полу возле кровати. С замирающим сердцем и пересохшими губами Джаред поднял трубку, гудки равнодушно подтвердили, что связь есть. Джаред медленно набрал номер Дженсена. Тягостное мгновение спустя телефонный голос механически сообщил, что такого номера не существует, и предложил его проверить на правильность набора. Джаред повторил набор столько раз, что еще немного – и от диска запахло бы горелой пластмассой, но тут что-то щелкнуло, и натюрморт на стене напротив сменился экраном телевизора. 

Это были последние новости, судя по бегущей строке внизу. Белозубая ведущая в нежно-голубом костюме, будто сошедшая с рекламы «Мольфара», рассказывала о грядущих дебатах кандидатов в президенты. И на экране появился… Дженсен! Или его двойник. Дженсен-на экране избавился от привычных очков, белый халат врача сменил на прекрасно сшитый костюм, и что-то произошло с его взглядом – он стал жестким, даже жестоким, как и полагается в большой политике. Но, как это может быть? Что, вообще, происходит? Или все это проделки «Мольфара»? Фотографии Дженсена – с иголочки крупным планом сменились видеонарезкой из интервью Дженсена. Голос у него тоже стал немного другим. Более низким и глуховатым. 

И тут на экране пошли помехи. Джаред не смог разобрать ни слова из того, что говорил Дженсен, он видел, как шевелятся его губы, но будто находился за стеклом или под водой – снова до тошноты закружилась голова, и неведомая сила утянула его в бездонный колодец непроглядной черноты…

… полиция работает над этим делом. Пока главный подозреваемый в убийстве Миши Коллинза – Джаред Падалеки. По многочисленным свидетельствам очевидцев, незадолго до смерти подозреваемый угрожал погибшему… Мера пресечения до выяснения всех подробностей – домашний арест под залог миллион долларов…

Треск помех не дал Джареду дослушать, что же еще выяснило следствие. Он с трудом пошевелился, шея и руки затекли от неудобной позы – оказалось, что он теперь сидит в высоком кресле перед огромным телеэкраном, на котором сейчас были только полосы помех. А на ноге у него браслет для электронного слежения – он, действительно, под домашним арестом! Но, почему? Что за бред? Что себе позволяет этот Ар де Влах? Он, что хочет вывести его из равновесия? И где, кстати, Дженсен? Да, и самому Ар де Влаху не помешало бы появиться на глаза! Это же его штучки! И, будто отвечая его мыслям, перед ним появилась черная фигура, зыбкая, сотканная из непроглядного мрака – то это был человек, то змея, то просто черное облако, заполнившее все вокруг. И отовсюду зашептало, зашипело:

Мольфар  
Мольфар любит твою кровь, Тристан  
Тристан, вспоминай  
Маяк  
Помнишь маяк?  
Маяка нет  
Но твой дракон тебя не спасет  
Ты позвал меня, Тристан  
Мольфар  
Мольфар  
Мольфар возвращается  
Теперь ты будешь моей тенью  
Теперь ты мое Сокровище  
Тристан  
Тристан

Джаред, у которого от этой дымки стали слезиться глаза, зажмурился и закричал во весь голос так, что заложило уши:  
\- Я Джаред, я не твоя тень!

И черный морок исчез. Растворился без следа. Только горло саднило, и немилосердно чесались глаза. Слова Ар де Влаха будто все еще звучали в его голове. Джаред чувствовал себя так, как будто его только что пытались утопить в ледяной воде. И попутно черная гигантская змея чуть не задушила его своим скользким и чешуйчатым телом. У него было ощущение, что эти чешуйки впились в его кожу и оставили там отпечатки. Но ничего подобного на руках он не увидел. 

Зато комната неуловимо изменилась. Теперь было очевидно, что это не квартира, а камера. Для вип-заключенного. Браслет на лодыжке издевательски мигал зеленым огоньком, подтверждая этот вывод. Потом зажужжал зуммер телефона, которому надоело притворяться бутафорией. Джаред осторожно снял трубку.

\- Сейчас с вами будет разговаривать, мистер де Влах, - Джаред от неожиданности чуть не уронил трубку, это был голос Коллинза. 

\- Не очень–то похоже на предсмертные хрипы умирающего, Коллинз, - Джаред попытался придать голосу максимальную холодность.

\- Очень смешно, мистер Падалеки, вы прочувствовали на себе демо-версию «зеркальной жизни», а теперь я вас соединяю…

\- «Зеркальная жизнь»? Да, у вас - мания величия, мистер де Влах!

\- Тише, Джаред, альтернативным названием было «другая плохая жизнь», но я его не утвердил, слишком в лоб, по-моему. Это пока Пилотный проект. Проект под негласным девизом - «другая жизнь для вашего врага». И сейчас мы его активно и результативно тестируем на добровольцах и на подопытных кроликах…

\- Мистер де Влах, я не доброволец и, тем более, не подопытный кролик, и вы не заставите меня сотрудничать с вами!

\- Джаред, успокойтесь, вы уже с нами вообще-то работаете. По рекомендации вашего врача Дженсена Эклза. Помните такого?

\- Это ложь! Дженсен на такое просто не способен!

\- С «Мольфаром» возможно все. Это девиз нашей корпорации. Соединяю с мистером Эклзом, возможно, вы получите ответы на все свои вопросы…

\- Мольфар вышел из-под контроля!

\- Я не думаю, все идет по намеченному плану…

\- По чьему плану? Кто в курсе всех подробностей этого плана?

\- Я автор плана и только я в курсе, какие еще вопросы, Мэг?

\- У нее позиция такая – все всегда неправы, только она идеал, непризнанный пока…

\- Руби, придержи язык, а то стекла придется новые вставлять!

\- Замолчите обе, я передаю новую информацию! И у меня всего тридцать секунд, пока мы в зоне действия спутника!  
**  
\- Пациент упорно последние три дня повторяет рутину своих действий – мозг явно пытается бороться с заболеванием. И достаточно успешно, должен заметить.

\- Так вы планируете собрать консилиум?

\- Это нерационально. Мы упустим время.

\- То есть, шокотерапия без вариантов?

\- Нет, абсолютно новая метода. Экспериментальное лечение.

\- Но это же может быть опасно?

\- Совсем нет, вы меня прикроете, если что.

\- Я имею в виду – для него. Это же «пациент №1».

\- Он сделал свой выбор, когда не подчинился Неводу.

\- С вами приятно работать, мистер Эклз. Я передам Наблюдателям и …

\- Посмотрим, что вы скажете завтра, мистер де Влах, когда я выставлю вам счет. Руби покажет вам дорогу. 

\- Значит, завтра в…

\- В полдень все будет кончено. 

В белой комнате нет ничего, кроме специального ложа. Там, как в хрустальном гробу лежит «пациент №1». Провода и трубки змеятся вокруг него, они почти полностью скрыли тело и лицо. В полной тишине раздаются только легкие хрипы и шипение аппарата искусственного дыхания. Завтра все прекратится. Но… сюрприз - мольфар не будет доволен! И вообще неизвестно, чем все это закончится для всех.  
Цвет: лазурный.  
**

\- Мэл, включай свой компас, мольфар добрался до Сокровища! 

\- Мольфар? А это еще кто?

\- Неважно, объясню потом! Так что там с компасом?

\- Работает – показывает новые координаты. Вас понял, «Рэд», держись крепче, мы экстренно катапультируемся!

\- По компасу?

\- Так точно – прямой наводкой в самое логово!


	13. Комната сокровищ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сара Гэмбл, «королева детектива» последних лет, еще несколько секунд после того, как закончила этот долгий разговор по телефону, сидела с довольной ухмылкой – птичка попала в ловушку, а Братец Кролик – в терновый куст. Наконец-то, она получит недостающий артефакт для своей коллекции, и, наконец, сможет убраться отсюда, избавиться от опостылевшей оболочки и вернуться на свой корабль, где ее ждет достойная награда за это – она получит звание Властелина времени, что бы ни думал «капитан Коллинз» по этому поводу…

13\. Комната сокровищ

 

…- Двустворчатая ширма для камина в человеческий рост. Деревянная рама. Вышивка шелком: Золотой волк, Золотой дракон. Подарок посла.

\- «Дворцовая» напольная ваза. Фарфор. Подглазурная кобальтовая роспись: Драконы и пылающая жемчужина. Ручки – змеи. Позолоченная бронза. Парная ваза утрачена. Подарок посла.

\- Шелковый круглый ковер. Мотив: калейдоскоп драконов. Прекрасная сохранность. Музейная ценность. Подарок посла.

\- Столовый сервиз на двенадцать персон из семидесяти шести предметов. Фарфор. Золото и подглазурная кобальтовая роспись: волки и драконы. Подарок посла.

\- Браслет из пятнадцати звеньев. Нефрит, золото. Резьба: письмена неустановленного происхождения. Застежка – голова волка: золото, рубин. Подарок посла.

\- Нож с волнистым лезвием, сталь, кожа, перламутр. Личная собственность.

\- Перстень мужской, золото, гранат, черненная вставка. Личная собственность.

\- Печать с монограммой: «М». Дракон с открытой пастью: гранат, нефрит, резьба. Личная собственность…

 

\- Все, Регина, достаточно. Я вообще-то читать умею, если ты не в курсе. И что это за бесконечная опись чьих-то побрякушек?

\- Вряд ли ты бегло читаешь на французском, Магнус. Если за прошлую ночь, конечно, не научился. Это то, что нужно нам завтра к восьми утра доставить в номер нашего «вип-клиента».

\- Понятно, так и знал, что будет подвох с этим тройным счетчиком за услуги. И, где я это должен взять? Грабануть Лувр ночью?

\- Нет, в Лувре такого нет, братишка, и о «грабануть» речь не идет…

\- Жаль, а то я бы слетал на «джете» в Париж и обратно за казенный счет…

\- Заткнись лучше, остряк-недоучка, и просто внимательно выслушай и хорошо запомни, что нужно сделать. Главное – делать все строго по инструкции и не перепутать…  
**  
… - Я все равно не понимаю, почему мы вообще разговариваем. Какие-то странные люди с самого утра просят открыть доступ к моей коллекции по совершенно нелепой причине. Вы что, действительно, думаете, что я дам вам даже на один день жемчужину своей коллекции? Этот натюрморт всегда… Что значит – не нужно давать? А о чем мы тогда битый час говорили по телефону с вашим секретарем… Неважно, партнер, секретарь, я вообще с вами говорю только из уважения к мистеру де Влаху… И да, конечно, все получится на это время, у вас какой-то очень знакомый голос… Вы случайно не работали в рекламе чего-то? Так что, собственно, от меня требуется? Потрудитесь внятно пояснить, мистер Вульф, правильно? Ведь время – деньги не только на бирже… Ах, вот, что вы от меня хотите… забавно, я не подумала о таком повороте… надо будет записать для своего нового сценария. Итак, мистер де Влах хочет, чтобы я предоставила комнату с коллекцией сейчас, чтобы подготовить ее на завтрашнее утро, правильно я понимаю? И после этого я немедленно получу то, что мне было обещано? Прекрасно. Продано. Я извещу охрану уже сейчас. Пароль? Сегодня пароль на входе – «Альтаусзее». Я лично прослежу, чтобы все прошло на высшем уровне. Да, я поняла, что вас будет двое – Магнус и Регина Вульф.

Сара Гэмбл, «королева детектива» последних лет, еще несколько секунд после того, как закончила этот долгий разговор по телефону, сидела с довольной ухмылкой – птичка попала в ловушку, а Братец Кролик – в терновый куст. Наконец-то, она получит недостающий артефакт для своей коллекции, и, наконец, сможет убраться отсюда, избавиться от опостылевшей оболочки и вернуться на свой корабль, где ее ждет достойная награда за это – она получит звание Властелина времени, что бы ни думал «капитан Коллинз» по этому поводу…  
**  
\- Регина, ты уверена, что все правильно поняла?

\- Магнус, ты считаешь, что я - королевский вер – могу быть глупее какой-то старой карги? Я так думаю, что она уже растеклась в желе от предвкушения… Наш «вип-клиент» - ее давний любимчик, и она получит «полный эксклюзив» с ним… Потом.

\- Постой, ты собираешься поменять его… Нет, у тебя не получится! Мольфар нас сожрет просто….

\- Это мы еще посмотрим – кто кого. А ты не отвлекайся – будешь охмурять старую перечницу – она любит молодое мясо, как говорят знающие люди.

Магнус Вульф, он же один двух оставшихся в живых королевских веров – Белых Близнецов, обиженно засопел – Регина, как всегда была права. Хоть и была старше всего на мгновение. И когда раздавали ум и красоту, то первый дар достался сестре, а когда оказалось, что и во взрослом возрасте глаза у нее по-прежнему остались разными - голубой и желтый, что по верским понятия считалось плохим знаком, то роли распределились, казалось, навечно. Недалекий красавец и умная стерва, которую все боятся. Но сейчас, после скачков во времени, после того, как оказалось, что найденыш Тристан, спасший их от смерти, не дурачок-бедолага, которому одна дорога – сгинуть где-то безвестным и никому ненужным, а то самое Сокровище из легенд, все это казалось совершенно пустым и глупым. Как и напыщенные речи Регины, которая, казалось, помешалась на том, чтобы заполучить Тристана, а через него – помощь Наблюдателей. Что она хотела сделать с их помощью, Магнус догадывался, но отказывался верить в реальность этих планов…  
\- Ты, что заснул с открытыми глазами? Мы уже приехали, проснись, соня! – резкий голос сестры вывел его из размышлений.

Машина остановилась перед ажурными коваными воротами в два человеческих роста, через них была видна гравийная дорожка, которая извивисто уходила вдаль, к белому зданию особняка, утопающему в зелени, где и жила Сара Гэмбл. После непродолжительного общения с переговорным устройством в виде головы Медузы Горгоны, они въехали за ворота и тут же остановились. Перед ними стояла женщина, похожая на цыганку-гадалку с ярмарки – не хватало только яркой косынки на непослушной копне черных кудрей, а так все, как со старой картины – смуглое лицо, черные глаза, золотые серьги, бесчисленные браслеты на запястьях, пышная черная юбка, будто сшитая из разных кусков, украшенная россыпью разных золотых монет, как ночное небо. «Цыганка» жестом поманила их за собой, повернулась и не оглядываясь, быстро – только красные каблуки замелькали - пошла к дому, почти не видному за высокими деревьями. Они, будто живая крепость из веток и густой листвы, защищали жилище от любопытных взглядов. Когда-то это было ослепительно белое здание в псевдо-колониальном духе – любимый стиль «Золотого Голливуда» пока он был немым, но потом пришел Звук, и хозяева виллы стали меняться с такой быстротой, что теперь никто бы и не вспомнил, что здесь было раньше, а что появилось потом. Белый мрамор облицовки потускнел, бассейн стоял все время накрытым, судя по горам опавших листьев, это все напоминало декорации фильма-нуар, не хватало только трупа, красиво лежащего в самом неожиданном месте. Когда близнецы зашли внутрь, едва не оглохнув от звука захлопнувшейся двери – будто каменная плита упала за спиной, то там их подстерегало не меньшее испытание чувств. Но теперь на очереди было зрение – все внутри было или приторно-розовым, или блестящим-сверкающим как дискотечный шар, или тем и другим одновременно. Все это розово-серебристое великолепие слегка разбавлялось белыми медвежьими шкурами на полу у огромного камина, с мрамором и лепниной. Над камином и на камине – портреты хозяйки в разных ракурсах в серебряных рамках в стиле модерн. Сама хозяйка стояла спиной к камину, как солистка мюзик-холл перед массовкой. У ее ног лежал гепард. И это явно было не чучело. Близнецы застыли на пороге, не решаясь войти внутрь. Их верская сущность требовала обращения и боя с гепардом, или кто он там был, но, ставки были слишком высоки, чтобы размениваться на вульгарную грызню. Магнус ждал сигнала сестры и пытался поймать взгляд Сары, которая молча курила сигарету полуприкрыв глаза, заставляя озадаченных веров морщиться от горько-удушливого запаха каких-то неведомых трав. Регина только хотела что-то сказать по этому поводу, как пронзительно зазвенел телефон, которого нигде не было видно. Сара невозмутимо отпихнула ногой гепарда и взяла белоснежную трубку старомодного аппарата. Гепард недовольно рыкнул и …нырнул в камин.

\- Да, они уже на месте, сейчас приступим к подготовке комнаты, - Сара явно разговаривала с де Влахом, которому не терпелось получить доступ к артефактам. – Идите за мной, не отставайте. Берегите голову…

И с легким шорохом исчезла в недрах камина, не дожидаясь ответа от остолбеневших вееров – они-то готовились совсем к другому. Но делать было нечего – минутное замешательство, и они, не сговариваясь, вдвоем прыгнули в камин, мгновенно обратившись…

Комната, в которую веры попали таким странным образом вслед за Сарой и гепардом, оказалась большим помещением без окон. Приглушенный свет шел через круглый световой фонарь-розетку из матового стекла, стены были увешаны старинными картинами, судя по малоразличимости нарисованного на них, в тяжелых лепных рамах – позолота слегка потускнела от пыли и времени, в центре комнаты стоял огромный круглый стол, уставленный множеством фигурок, скульптур и артефактов. У камина, через который они попали сюда, стояли старинные кожаные кресла с «ушами», в одном из них, как гигантская кошка, свернулся гепард, а в другом расположилась Сара с неизменной длинной коричневой сигаретой в зубах. Она улыбалась. Еще бы ей не улыбаться. Близнецы, лишившиеся одежды при превращении, предстали перед ней чумазыми от сажи, и слегка серыми от паутины из фальш-камина. Регина сразу, не долго думая, рванула на себя гобелен со сценами охоты, но гобелен не поддался, а только жалобно заскрипели гвоздики, надежно удерживающие его на стене. Потом – голубоватая вспышка, запах корицы и миндаля, и близнецы оказались чудесным образом одетыми в ярко-розовые спортивные костюмы, а Сара – в золотистый. И все оказались почему-то босиком. Стол тоже немного преобразился – теперь это был скорее суперсовременный операционный стол, а не антикварный предмет мебели из резного дуба, картин вокруг стало меньше, но они стали ярче, будто их приблизили и навели резкость на некоторые детали. Их все объединяла тематика - драконы и волки. Все фигурки, бывшие на столе, переместились на мраморную каминную доску, и теперь светились легким золотистым светом. Гепард недовольно смотрел на все эти перемены в обстановке и настороженно стоял, хвост, словно хлыст, стучал по полу, но ничего почти не было слышно, казалось, все звуки враз утонули в густом ворсе ковров. Нервничал гепард не зря. Неведомая сила схватила его за шкирку и распластала по столу, стол засветился голубоватым светом, одновременно с ним засветилась розетка светового колодца, драконы и волки на картинах будто зашевелились, а фигурки на камине выстроились в какой-то непонятный узор. Потом свечение стало усиливаться, а стол неистово крутиться, как юла. Гепард взвыл и попытался высвободиться из невидимых пут, но тщетно – свечение только усилилось, а вращение увеличило обороты так, что все слилось в какой-то исполинский светящийся шар. Через несколько мгновений, как показалось Магнусу, или «через эти практически бесконечные пять минут», как заявила после Регина, вакханалия света закончилась. А на столе, который снова стал дубовым антикварным, исполином теперь стояла фигурка гепарда, вырезанного из нефрита, глаза – рубины в золотой оправе, а пятна – бриллиантовая крошка, когти – из золотой эмали, зубы – слоновая кость. Миллионов пять на аукционе «Эспри». Прекрасный, хоть и не очень оригинальный, подарок любимой жене шейха на очередную годовщину. 

\- Можете передать де Влаху, что все готово для приема нашего дорогого гостя. И, что вы видели, как это происходит. 

Близнецы с тоской покосились на камин: перспектива – снова очутиться в пыли, паутине и без одежды, была малоприятной, но, видимо, неотвратимой. Но и тут Сара обманула их ожидания – она подошла к самой большой картине неведомого автора (каллиграфическое название «Горе побежденным» горело внизу над самой рамой для однозначной трактовки происходящего: там в одном углу змееподобные драконы, похожие на пиявок с крыльями, гонялись за пухлощекими малоодетыми женщинами с затейливыми украшениями в ушах, на руках и ногах, а в другом углу не менее злобные волки с желтыми глазами и страшными клыками, будто позаимствованными у саблезубого тигра, самозабвенно терзали полуодетых мужчин с поломанными копьями и стрелами, в центре композиции художник расположил … дракона. Это был гигантский золотой дракон с зелеными глазами – в ограде из его колец беспечно резвились дети и белоснежные щенки волков с васильковыми глазами, на заднем плане было видно море и горящие развалины замка на высокой горе) и непочтительно ткнула в шею дракона, в богато украшенный ошейник, и картина разъехалась в разные стороны, обнажив узкий ход, скудно освещенный то ли факелами, то ли светодиодами – видно было только, что пол неровный и вымощен очень старыми камнями. 

\- Вот теперь идите прямо, там будет…

\- Что, куда это еще я должна идти – в очередную ловушку?

\- Регина, успокойся, дай Саре договорить…

\- Магнус, думаю здесь нечисто, и моя голова мне подсказывает…

\- Что здесь есть какой-то подвох? Да, дорогая, так просто не бывает… у людей.   
Мы-то с вами знаем, что такое магия, вот такое, например, недоразумение можно исправить немедленно - Сара широко улыбнулась, как аллигатор из мультика, и щелкнула пальцем. 

Запахло бенгальскими огнями, а Близнецы теперь были обуты в белоснежные угги – ни дать, ни взять, гламурные Санта-Клаусы. Правда, без бород, оленей и мешков с подарками.

\- Торопитесь, вертолет уже вас ждет.

Регина опять попыталась что-то спросить или возразить, как неведомая сила несильно, но ощутимо подтолкнула ее и Магнуса по направлению к тоннелю…

**  
\- Я не могу этого сделать!

\- Честно говоря, у вас никто не будет спрашивать разрешения, мистер Эклз…

\- Я это понял, но, в любом случае, я поеду с пациентом, вы не сможете проследить все нюансы, а я не могу это объяснить на пальцах за пять минут каким-то… Кто, вы, простите, еще раз?

\- Личные помощники де Влаха!

\- Специальные помощники мольфара!

\- Ясно, очередные игры де Влаха. Очень знакомые симптомы – шифровать все даже в ущерб себе… Ладно, нас ждет вертолет, говорите? Прекрасно. Пятиминутная готовность ...


	14. Погоня за Сокровищем: Чонар Алтын

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он выныривает как будто из-под воды, с самой глубины моря, оттуда, где копошатся в беспросветном холоде и мраке доисторические создания, возможно, помнящие мамонтов и динозавров. Он будто умер и погрузился в безмолвие и неподвижность, казалось бы, навечно скованный ледяным холодом и бессилием, а теперь его кто-то безжалостно вытащил оттуда, и теперь свежий воздух разрывает его легкие! Он пытается вздохнуть и открывает глаза: белый свет режет, будто лезвием ножа и Тристан понимает, что пронзительный крик, от которого закладывает уши – это его собственный голос… Он замолкает, делает глубокий вдох, чтобы привыкнуть к воздуху и пытается встать и закрыть глаза руками, но это невозможно – руки и ноги надежно удерживаются невидимыми путами, поэтому он кричит снова, будто пытаясь силой голоса освободиться…
> 
> \- Мутабор.
> 
> И тут снова он слышит голос.   
> Голос мольфара:
> 
> \- Так, поосторожней там с моим Сокровищем, пока я за штурвалом…

Он выныривает как будто из-под воды, с самой глубины моря, оттуда, где копошатся в беспросветном холоде и мраке доисторические создания, возможно, помнящие мамонтов и динозавров. Он будто умер и погрузился в безмолвие и неподвижность, казалось бы, навечно скованный ледяным холодом и бессилием, а теперь его кто-то безжалостно вытащил оттуда, и теперь свежий воздух разрывает его легкие! Он пытается вздохнуть и открывает глаза: белый свет режет, будто лезвием ножа и Тристан понимает, что пронзительный крик, от которого закладывает уши – это его собственный голос… Он замолкает, делает глубокий вдох, чтобы привыкнуть к воздуху и пытается встать и закрыть глаза руками, но это невозможно – руки и ноги надежно удерживаются невидимыми путами, поэтому он кричит снова, будто пытаясь силой голоса освободиться…

\- Мутабор.

И тут снова он слышит голос.   
Голос мольфара:

\- Так, поосторожней там с моим Сокровищем, пока я за штурвалом…

И Тристан снова проваливается в беспамятство и черноту. Просыпаться незачем. Все кончено. Но не успевает он нырнуть в безвоздушный кокон молчания, как откуда-то через шум лопастей слышится тихий голос, он просит Тристана не спать и дождаться того момента, когда он услышит слова – «Чонар Алтын». И перед глазами вдруг появляется Талер. Он кружится, переворачивается, меняя изображение Золотого волка на… Не может быть! Это же, это же Его дракон! Но где он? Тихий голос повторяет снова и снова, что сейчас он должен собраться с силами, и самое главное – не засыпать, как бы ему это не хотелось. 

Не спи, не спи, Сокровище, мы очень скоро будем вместе.

Талер без следа растворился в воздухе. И наступила тишина. Вертолет приземлился. Регина и Магнус осторожно транспортировали носилки, следуя указаниям доктора Эклза, чувствуя, что они скорее нужны для видимости, потому что носилки, едва очутившись на лужайке, едут, будто сами по себе, движимые какой-то невидимой могущественной силой. Не успели Белые близнецы и доктор Эклз зайти в туннель виллы, как из кабины вертолета выпрыгнул пилот – это был Ар де Влах, затянутый в черную кожаную куртку, с красным вензелем «Мольфара» на спине. Он снял перчатку, на руке блеснул красный камень, который вдруг загорелся ярко-синим огнем и пустил тонкий луч прямо в небо, пробивая тучи, куда-то вверх - то ли к солнцу, то ли к луне. И пустынная лужайка вмиг превратилась в импровизированную посадочную площадку - на нее с секундной задержкой появились две огромные жестяные коробки для печенья. Красная и золотая. Шатлы спустились через прореху Невода. Наблюдатели прилетели за своей добычей.   
Охота началась!  
**  
\- Осторожно, Магнус, не урони его! Де Влах сейчас будет здесь – все должно…

\- Да, заткнись ты уже, наконец, Регина, все уже поняли, что ты тут самая умная…

\- Стоп, отойдите оба от пациента, можете быть свободны…

\- Доктор Эклз, не хотите чего-то выпить или может предложить вам сигару?

\- Нет, спасибо, миссис…

\- Мисс Гембл, лучше – Сара…

\- Так вот, мисс Сара, я должен сосредоточиться на пациенте, а у нас очень мало времени и нештатная ситуация, поэтому лучше отойдите к камину, например, или сядьте на диван, покажите свою коллекцию, наконец,…

\- Слушаю и повинуюсь, док! 

Что собирался ответить Дженсен, так никто и не узнал – стена разъехалась, и появился де Влах… со свитой.

\- Какие люди…Капитан Коллинз с подружками, Посредник и Капитан Мэл. Ар де Влах, ты, как всегда, не можешь удержаться, чтобы не нарушить правила…

\- Сара, не подавись случайно желчью или пахитоской. Магнус и Регина, действуйте по плану!

\- Что ты задумал, де Влах?

\- Сюрприз!

И не успел он это сказать, как Белые близнецы обернулись волками, а потом, скалясь и низко рыча, в один миг заставили хозяйку виллы и прибывшую свиту де Влаха сесть в кружок перед камином, а сами легли у ног де Влаха. Мольфар или Ар де Влах поднял руку вверх, направив камень кольца точно в центр потолка над столом, где расположили Тристана, и розетка светового колодца замерцала не мутно-опаловым светом, превратившим гепарда в драгоценную безделушку, а багрово-красным цветом …Тем временем Дженсен закончил приготовления, остался лишь последний неснятый датчик – на лбу Тристана. Дженсен нагнулся и шепнул:

\- Чонар Алтын!

Тристан открыл глаза и увидел, как под действием света, падающего на него через световой фонарь, все вокруг - люди, картины, сама комната - вдруг завертелось с немыслимой скоростью, превращаясь в гигантский калейдоскоп, он успел лишь крикнуть, прежде чем стол превратился в дрожащее пятно – вход в неведомое:

\- Дракон! Мой Дракон!  
И Дженсен из человеческого облика вернулся в свой истинный – дракон взмахнул золотистыми крыльями и нырнул вслед за своим Сокровищем.

Розетка на потолке тем временем снова стала безобидным архитектурным элементом, и стало ясно, что кроме де Влаха, больше в комнате никого нет, а на камине – семь новых фигурок, достаточно гротескных, но с проработанными мелкими деталями.

\- Нет! Это мое Сокровище! Я Владыка и Хранитель Времени! Мутабор!

С этими словами мольфар поднял руки вверх и сплел пальцы между собой – будто сделал невидимую «колыбель для кошки» - и шагнул в еще мерцающее пятно, вслед за Драконом и Сокровищем.


	15. Поле битвы достается мародерам

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> След из неожиданной добычи обрывался перед входом в туннель. Теперь он был завален камнями, скрывая все тайны и секреты Наблюдателей и мольфара. Эрик, раздраженный препятствием – камни не поддавались, а просто отталкивали его от себя – сел у входа, привалившись к тому, что еще час назад было каменным львом на входе, а теперь - просто обломком и закрыл глаза, еще раз попытавшись разобраться, что же только что на его глазах произошло, но он так ничего и не смог вспомнить, кроме последних слов мольфара…

15\. Поле битвы достается мародерам

Вместо виллы, слегка напоминавшей декорации «Сансет-бульвара», и прекрасной ухоженной лужайки, на которой можно было играть в гольф, приземлять вертолеты, теперь были дымящиеся развалины, вывернутые деревья и абсолютно высохший бассейн. В нем кто-то сидел. Если бы Тристан не исчез в воронке времени с Драконом и мольфаром, то он сразу бы узнал, кто это. Это был Эрик Голландец. Жажда мести и наживы привела его сюда в самый неподходящий момент. Но, когда он выбрался из бассейна и буквально наступил на то, что еще утром было Коллекцией, а теперь рассыпалось вокруг бассейна извивистой дорожкой, то он понял, что, возможно, кицунэ еще не самый плохой проводник… Он осторожно пошел по следу из фигурок из фарфора, нефрита, слоновой кости золота и драгоценных камней, не забывая их складывать в охотничью сумку для дичи… След из неожиданной добычи обрывался перед входом в туннель. Теперь он был завален камнями, скрывая все тайны и секреты Наблюдателей и мольфара. Эрик, раздраженный препятствием – камни не поддавались, а просто отталкивали его от себя – сел у входа, привалившись к тому, что еще час назад было каменным львом на входе, а теперь - просто обломком и закрыл глаза, еще раз попытавшись разобраться, что же только что на его глазах произошло, но он так ничего и не смог вспомнить, кроме последних слов мольфара…

\- Хранитель и Владыка, как же – так я и поверил, что мольфар – это не просто лекарь-маг с Архипелага… Это мы еще посмотрим, кто – кого, кому все-таки достанется и Сокровище, и Дракон, правда, mia cara Bella? Ведь у нас кое-что осталось для этого… Я знаю, ты здесь, появись сейчас же, или ты знаешь, что будет! – это был Эрик Голландец, покрытый белесой пылью от обломков виллы. Кицунэ, к которой он так бесцеремонно обращался, нигде не было видно. В руках он держал маленькую белую фарфоровую табакерку, запаянную со всех сторон так, будто в ней хранился яд… Видно, в ней хранилось что-то такое, что заставило все-таки кицунэ принять человеческий облик и ответить Эрику.

\- Я не знаю, куда они попали, и куда попадем мы, это…

\- Это не важно, у меня есть не только эта маленькая белая коробочка с камень-порошком. У меня есть кое-что еще… В любом случае – мы будем прыгать по всем временам, пока не найдем эту летучую змею, этого оборотня-бастарда и главное – этого проклятого мольфара! 

\- Но мы не можем делать это чаще раза в месяц, да, и неизвестно, что нас будет там ждать – какое время и все остальное…

\- Белла, запомни хорошенько, чтобы мы к этому больше не возвращались и зря не тратили мое время, твое дело – прыгать! А для всего остального у меня есть … компас!

\- Компас? Компас Морганов?

\- Ну, да, а ты откуда о нем знаешь? Или там есть какой-то подвох?

\- Ну, я бы не стала очень рассчитывать на чужие артефакты…

\- Арте… Что? Что ты знаешь, Белла? Говори сейчас же, только коротко и ясно, без твоих длинных слов!

\- В двух словах – компас Морганов опасен для тебя, он напрямую связан с мольфаром.

\- Прекрасно, тем быстрее с ним встретимся, а где он, там и остальная шатия-братия! Искать долго не надо будет. В общем, я сейчас тут пособираю немножко фигурки-камушки, упакую их надежно – как раз уже вижу подходящий сундучок. Надо же запас какой-то, чтобы было, за что продержаться на первых порах, если мы сразу не наткнемся на эту магическую шайку-лейку, и после этого мы сразу прыгнем… Тысяча чертей и морской дьявол мне в печень! Белла, очнись! Ты так на меня смотришь, будто я умер, а потом ожил? В чем твоя проблема, лисичка, прыгать боишься? Так ты лучше бойся чудо-порошочка…

\- Успокойся, Эрик, и выслушай теперь меня, как я вижу, ты так и не понял, с кем связался…

\- Это что – месть такая или что еще за дурь? Что за идиотская привычка – все время говорить загадками? Или ты мне просто зубы заговариваешь? Вывести меня из равновесия хочешь? Глаза отвести и свалить? Так ты решила освободиться?

\- Эрик, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не могу от тебя сбежать – ты много лет держишь всю мою семью в заложниках. Я хочу вернуться домой. Но ты не понимаешь, у тебя же нет дома и семьи…

\- Я понял, ты решила меня убить, заговорив меня до смерти…

\- Нет, просто, если прыгать, то это нужно делать сейчас, иначе Невод затянется, и мы не сможем выбраться отсюда, мы навсегда останемся здесь. Так что доставай компас – пусть мольфар найдет нас… Ведь, как говорится…

\- Лучше погибнуть, чем проиграть! 

И белый луч компаса снова прорезал вечернее небо, попадая в еще незатянувшуюся прореху Невода. И через мгновение упал синей петлей аркана, утянувшего за собой и кицунэ, и пирата. 

Дождь, который начался потом, шел целую неделю. Это было настолько удивительно для декабря в этой местности, что никто даже не заметил, как быстро вилла, точнее то, что от нее осталось, превратилась в заросли плюща и вечнозеленого кустарника, скрывая до лучших времен от любопытных взоров и непогоды Коллекцию. И коробочку с чудо-порошком, выпавшую из сумки Эрика Голландца. И скоро всепоглощающая сырость под вечнозеленым покровом украсит черными пятнами серебристый металл, а потом рано или поздно разъест серебряную пломбировку, коробочка откроется, и порошок рассыплется, и тогда все живое, что соприкоснется с ним, станет очередной фигуркой для Коллекции. Но это уже будет другая история.


	16. Рождественский коттедж и Черный Замок: Антикварная лавка «БеллаДонна»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зимородок. Вот как она правильно называется, эта птица. Это зимородок. Тот, кто родился зимой. Какая красота вокруг – снег, такой белый, мягкий и пушистый, но холодный, Это же зима, а не сон! Зимородок. Ярко-голубые крылья с темно-голубыми крапинками, такая же щегольская шапочка из перьев на макушке и медово-золотой пух на брюшке. Это, наверное, знак. Нужно обязательно сюда зайти, и тогда все станет ясно. Вот, как он смотрит своим зеленым глазом. Будто он и, правда, его ждет.

16\. Рождественский коттедж и Черный Замок:  
Антикварная лавка «БеллаДонна»

…Снег валил весь день и всю ночь. И продолжился на следующий день. Город почти мгновенно превратился в сказочную рождественскую открытку. Крыши надели белые шапки, чепцы и накидки, деревья сгибались под тяжестью снежных мантий. Ветра не было, днем ярко сияло солнце, но ранний зимний вечер неумолимо набросил черное покрывало с россыпью звезд и тонкой долькой месяца. На центральной улице города зажглись фонари. Постепенно во всех окнах домов засветились окна. Разноцветные огоньки, отражались от снега, сверкали и рассеивались тысячами бликов и манили зайти на минутку в ярко освещенные магазины за подарками или хотя бы просто поглазеть и погреться. То и дело слышался перезвон – двери открывались и закрывались, выпуская оживленных людей, нагруженных пакетами и коробками. Но не у всех в городе было радостное и веселое настроение.

\- Белла, скажи мне, зачем нам нужны эти дурацкие венки с остролистом на дверях? Эти красно-зеленые гномы-переростки и оленями и полосатыми палками в витрине? У нас антикварная лавка, а не копеечный балаган для деревенских олухов! Ни один важный клиент…

\- Эрик, ты не понимаешь…

\- Да, не понимаю, конечно, как же еще - где уж мне, глупому пирату, понять, умницу-кицунэ! Какого черта мы застряли в этой дыре? Чего молчишь – нечего сказать или еще не придумала новую сказочку?

\- Эрик, во-первых, не кричи так громко, на нас и так косятся соседи, во-вторых, я тебе говорила, что я не могу прыгать так часто, но тебе было все равно, в-третьих, я тебе говорила, что компас – это опасно, но ты решил по-своему…

\- Компас, опасность – да, какая, морской черт и одноглазая каракатица, разница! Все равно мы в этом городишке сидим уже с лета, улыбаемся соседям на распродажах, давимся их картонным печеньем, пьем их бесконечный чай, он скоро из ушей у меня польется – я бы все отдал за свой ром, даже со дна бочонка - и где, я тебя спрашиваю, этот мольфар-поджигатель? Он сжег дотла мой винный погреб…До сих пор помню этот запах. И ты говорила, что компас его притянет к нам – вот мы сиди тут и ждем у моря погоды, надеемся заработать на пунш и пряники у этих шотландских жмотов. Говорили, что скоро приедет владелец Черного замка – известный ценитель антиквариата. Где он? Через месяц нам придется есть мышей или жить в долг… Учитывая прижимистость жителей я ставлю на мышей… Компас его приведет, как на веревочке! Как же – приведет – держи карман шире! Или ты сама толком не знаешь, как действует этот пресловутый компас Морганов, а? Может ведь такое быть? Или нет?

\- Эрик, смотри, по-моему этому бедняге нужна наша помощь… Слышишь?

\- Это не бедняга, а просто бездомный попрошайка, помню, как…  
Дальнейшие слова заглушил истошный звон колокольчика и глухой стук – «попрошайка» упал прямо на пороге, успев лишь открыть дверь и попросить о помощи… С улицы сразу повеяло холодом и стужей приближающейся снежной бури.

**  
Антикварная лавка «БеллаДонна». Белла Донна. Странное название. Смутно знакомое. И вывеска странная. Новая. С птицей. Как же она называется? Вертится на языке, вертится, вертится и не дается в руки, как волчок на льду… А подо льдом рыбы. Рыбы-рыбешки, рвутся в прорубь подышать, а он тут, как тут – ловит их. Раз - и нет, раз - и нет никакой рыбы… Король-рыболов. Как же называется эта птица? От разноцветных пятен все кружится перед глазами. Или от голода… Все может быть, когда последний раз он ел? И что это было? Точно, не рыба, рыбу ест эта птица…Зимородок. Вот как она правильно называется, эта птица. Это зимородок. Тот, кто родился зимой. Какая красота вокруг – снег, такой белый, мягкий и пушистый, но холодный, Это же зима, а не сон! Зимородок. Ярко-голубые крылья с темно-голубыми крапинками, такая же щегольская шапочка из перьев на макушке и медово-золотой пух на брюшке. Это, наверное, знак. Нужно обязательно сюда зайти, и тогда все станет ясно. Вот, как он смотрит своим зеленым глазом. Будто он и, правда, его ждет. Да, вот еще одна птица – черная, наверное, это ворон, ворон-флюгер, с красным глазом, не бывает же воронов с красными глазами… Надо просто подойти поближе… Просто подойти поближе. Все должно проясниться раньше, чем его заметет снегом, и он замерзнет прямо на пороге этого игрушечного магазинчика. Еще шаг. Нужно сказать что-то…Хотя бы слово. Одно слово.

\- Помогите, пожалуйста…  
Над головой оглушающе зазвенел колокольчик, и вдруг запахло чем-то очень знакомым, очень знакомым. Пахнуло теплом, хвоей и … опасностью. На коврике был олень в смешной шапке, и этот олень вдруг стал огромным, почти настоящим, и темнота сомкнула свои объятья…  
**  
За шумом и суетой вокруг замерзшего путника, сомлевшего прямо на пороге, никто и не услышал довольного карканья: с легким шумом осыпался снег с покатой крыши – из-за причудливо постриженного дерева появилась черная фигура, будто соткалась из ночного замерзшего воздуха, что-то сверкнуло красным и голубым – как гирлянда ювелирного магазина, и в дверь громко постучали – удивительно, но кто-то хотел попасть в лавку в сочельник, несмотря на табличку «Закрыто», которую Белла успела повесить. А сейчас она отпаивала Тристана своим фирменным рождественским чаем – она его, в отличие от Эрика, сразу узнала, несмотря на непонятную одежду, разорванные башмаки и заросшее лицо под непонятно как держащейся шапкой неопределенного цвета, пока он не успел ничего лишнего сказать при Эрике… Или, пока Эрик не осознал, кто перед ним, но пират, на счатье кицунэ и вера, полностью вошел в роль пройдохи-хозяина, угодливо лебезящего перед господином в черном, невесть откуда взявшимся в этот вечерний час, господин в черном постучал нетерпеливо еще раз уже не в дверь, а в стекло витрины. Изнутри не было видно, кто это, но Эрик почему-то решил, что это тот пресловутый иностранец, еще поздней весной, незадолго до их «приезда» сюда, купивший Черный замок, но которого так еще никто и не видел – местные кумушки и записные сплетники единогласно постановили, что это должен быть какой-нибудь эксцентричный миллионер-американец, который разберет полуразрушенный замок на камушки и увезет к себе в Техас на ранчо… Потом разговоры стихли, чтобы вспыхнуть снова, когда приехал управляющий замка и нанял деревенских девушек для уборки и прочих приготовлений – приезд нового хозяина замка ожидался к Новому году. Полностью войдя в роль выжиги-торговца, Эрик молниеносно помог передвинуть Белле кресло с сомлевшим «бродягой-бедолагой» в заднюю комнату – благо, у кресла были колесики. Но из-за неплотно прикрытой двери все было прекрасно слышно и без особых усилий.

\- О, сейчас я вам открою… Извините, что застал вас ждать, тут небольшое недоразумение… Добрый вечер, господин…

\- Позвольте представиться, граф Де Авалон, хозяин Черного замка. Мистер…

\- Мистер Ван Крипке. О, какая честь, Белла, ты слышишь, в наш скромный магазин пожаловал настоящий граф и владелец местного замка… Может, это излишнее любопытство с моей стороны, но в нашей глуши так мало развлечений… у вас нетипичная для шотландцев фамилия, граф … Или я все-таки ошибаюсь?

\- Нет, я тут тоже чужак, как вы, я так полагаю. Я только вчера вечером вернулся из заграничного вояжа, и сегодня решил заехать и купить какую-нибудь безделушку для своей коллекции – у меня есть традиция на Рождество покупать что-то на память о том мете, где я его провожу. Говорят, у вас прекрасный выбор, но экзотический вкус и безбожные цены… 

\- Да, нам с Беллой, к сожалению, пришлось уехать из… Амстердама. По личным причинам. Я не буду в это вдаваться – это скучная история, поверьте. Не слушайте завистников, граф, у меня в магазине действительно подобрана редкостная коллекция для истинных ценителей, но вы же понимаете, что здесь трудно найти таких…

\- Да, я согласен, мистер Ван Крипке, это дьявольски трудно – найти именно то, что ищешь, где же миссис Ван Крипке? Или она как раз накрывает праздничный стол? Не пожелает ли она присоединиться потом к вам, чтобы сегодня вечером вы стали моими гостями в Черном замке? Конечно, после того, как вы мне покажете свои сокровища, и я выберу что-то для своей коллекции? Могу ли я услышать от вас согласие, моя благодарность будет безграничной. Впервые я провожу этот праздник так…

\- О, мистер де Авалон, мне так жаль, но…

И тут дверь стремительно распахнулась, и Белла своим внезапным появлением в амплуа «идеальная английская женушка-хозяйка» с дымящейся чашкой чая на подносе нарушила планы Эрика.

\- Конечно, мы согласны, я никогда не была в настоящем замке, а в деревне говорили, что это настоящее чудо, но нашим деревенским веры нет – им, что ни покажи – все чудо из чудес. А пока предлагаю попробовать…

\- Спасибо, я не пью чай, только кофе…

\- Хорошо, тогда вы осматривайте коллекцию, а я сварю кофе. Как вы обычно пьете, граф?

\- По-турецки, в последнее время, но сейчас я воздержусь. Я бы хотел посмотреть поближе вот эту китайскую фарфоровую вазу, а пока достаньте все эти фигурки из витрины, я настроен на серьезную покупку...

Эрик начал суетливо показывать вереницу причудливых резных зверей и фантастических созданий, граф брал каждую и пристально рассматривал в свою карманную лупу, Белла услышала легкий шум из-за двери в комнату, где спал Тристан и уже направилась туда, унося поднос с остывшим чаем, как в бликах от лупы и специального светильника, под которым клиент придирчиво изучал фигурки, сверкнул красный огонек – кольцо графа… 

Поднос с грохотом и звоном оказался на полу. Сильный порыв ветра распахнул плохо закрытую входную дверь. Колокольчики тревожно зазвенели, вывеска над магазинчиком заскрипела, будто зимородок попытался улететь. Надвигалась снежная буря.

Мольфар нашел свое Сокровище.


	17. Зимородок в снегу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И на ветру, под таявшими снежинками, слегка смявшаяся белая карточка из плотного картона (с очень необычным тиснением и приятная на ощупь, как оказалось) вдруг преобразилась. В заснеженной тишине раздался легкий шум крыльев и перед остолбеневшим Тристаном из морозного воздуха соткался … зимородок, сверкающий синими и зелеными отблесками. Зимородок деловито покружил над онемевшим Тристаном, еще раз взмахнул крыльями и просвистел тоненьким голоском примерной девочки: «Приходи на Кингфишер-стрит. Кингфишер-стрит, 15а. Подарки и чудеса. Друзьям и соперникам. На любой карман и настроение. Ждем тебя, Тристан!».

Зимородок в снегу

Тристан скептически рассматривал «Зимородок» - карточка с рекламой этого странного магазинчика попала ему под ноги, когда он утром выходил из дома, в мыслях о грядущих праздниках и своем грядущем очень тихом и спокойном празднике Поворота, таком тихом, что скорее это будет похоже на репетицию Ухода Предков, чем на веселый праздник. И не сказать бы, что он очень был этим опечален. Пока не поднял карточку. Карточка тревожно белела, как олений хвостик в лесном полумраке. И нахально нарушала серость и мрак, будто выплеснувшиеся из сердца Тристана на стены перед ним… Сначала он не глядя ее сунул в карман, но что-то ему не давало покоя, он поколебался несколько минут и решил ее рассмотреть, а для этого вытащил ее из кармана и нашел место посветлее.   
Тристан стоял на пороге, а вверху, прямо над головой, тоскливо поскрипывая от порывов сырого ветра, качался резной, кованый фонарь с зеленоватой патиной на вычурных узорах по бокам – там драконы сражались с птицей то ли за цветок, то ли за пылающую жемчужину, снизу уже было не разобрать. Фонарь освещал желтоватым узорчатым светом то крыльцо, то кусок двора, а перед ним беспрерывно наискось летел мокрый снег. И засыпал все вокруг белыми хлопьями, преображая серые и облезлые дома в нечто сказочное, будто шоколадные пирожные, присыпанные сахарной пудрой в кондитерской Матушки Вьюги.  
И на ветру, под таявшими снежинками, слегка смявшаяся белая карточка из плотного картона (с очень необычным тиснением и приятная на ощупь, как оказалось) вдруг преобразилась. В заснеженной тишине раздался легкий шум крыльев и перед остолбеневшим Тристаном из морозного воздуха соткался … зимородок, сверкающий синими и зелеными отблесками. Зимородок деловито покружил над онемевшим Тристаном, еще раз взмахнул крыльями и просвистел тоненьким голоском примерной девочки: «Приходи на Кингфишер-стрит. Кингфишер-стрит, 15а. Подарки и чудеса. Друзьям и соперникам. На любой карман и настроение. Ждем тебя, Тристан!». Тристан от неожиданности моргнул и чуть не выронил карточку, зимородок распался сверкающими брызгами, теперь в руках снова была карточка с адресом магазина.  
Кингфишер-стрит – эта неприветливая улица была ему хорошо знакома, но никакого магазинчика он совершенно не помнил. Он до последнего мгновения думал, что это какая-то дурная шутка, розыгрыш, но почему-то все равно шел по извивам этой неприветливой части Сити.  
И ноги его привели точно к входу в магазин. На нем не было никакой праздничной мишуры, на нем и вывески толком не было. Только странная красная корона - со стайкой серебристых рыб вместо привычных драгоценных камней и зимородок на вершине. В другой раз Тристан бы и не взглянул на эту неприметную дверь, цвета красного кирпича.   
Хотя нет, конечно, взглянул бы, если бы увидел эту дверную ручку – лапу дракона и дверной молоток - летящего дракона! Это же неоценимое пополнение для его коллекции драконов!  
Дурное настроение исчезло, как деньги в кошеле транжиры, но сомнения никуда не делись. Тристан еще раздумывал – стучать или нет, как в где-то отдалении послышался топот копыт, а в начале улицы появился силуэт всадника в черном плаще. И решение было принято, ведь лучше даже совсем зря зайти в этот «Зимородок» и посмотреть на допотопную торговую магию – он не рисковал ничем, денег у него не было никаких, кроме россыпи медяков, чем опять задыхаться и чесаться весь вечер и если не повезет, то и всю ночь до рассвета. Тристан избегал лошадей, как мог, но Надзиратели Ночи и Канцлер в такую погоду ездили только верхом. Он схватил лапу- ручку, но дверь словно засмеялась и со скрипом открылась сама, чтобы мгновенно захлопнуться у него за спиной.  
Внутри магазинчик был намного просторнее, чем это казалось снаружи. Но в нем ничего не было, ничего, кроме широких и длинных неструганых деревянных полок от пола до потолка. Где-то в на самом верху поблескивали хрустальные подвески огромной люстры, очень пыльной, но настоящей, радужные переливы и мелодичный перезвон подтвердили эту догадку. Но идти через весь город ради хрустальных перезвонов? Тристан мысленно вспомнил всех Чернолапых и Чернохвостых и с раздражением вытащил карточку из перчатки – ему нравилось так носить всякие мелочи зимой, ну и карточка была очень приятной на ощупь. И снова тишину нарушили громкие звуки – в этот раз пространство вокруг зашуршало, заискрило и застучало маленькими серебряными молоточками. И теперь перед ним был настоящий Магический Базар - не игрушечный - из бумаги, клея и блесток, как в детских представлениях. Настоящий – с запахом ирисов и золотого масла, с бесконечно умножающимися зеркальными стенами и витражным потолком с зимородками, с мягчайшим ковром цвета зимней ночи под ногами и сверкающим самоцветами возвышением для Распорядителя Базара.  
Там, на красно-золотом резном троне, укутанная в лазоревую расшитую накидку, отороченную белоснежным мехом, расположилась та, кто позвала его сюда. Кому была под силу вся эта магия. Теперь Тристан точно был в этом уверен. 

Белла Донна. Зимородки, трон, Магия Дома…  
Кровь бросилась ему в лицо. Так вот в чем дело – это ловушка!

И тут раздалось хриплое карканье, но никаких птиц поблизости не появилось, это смеялась Белла Донна.  
\- Видел бы ты свое перекошенное лицо, дорогуша… Ты, правда, подумал, что я собираюсь тебя, ну не знаю… съесть превратить, усыпить? Расскажи старой тетушке, что ты про меня напридумывал, племянничек?

Тристан силился что-то ответить, но слов не находилось, совсем не находилось, горло сжало невидимой рукой, стало жарко, и он решил хотя бы сдернуть перчатки, карточка снова вылетела и превратилась в сверкающего всеми оттенками синевы и бирюзы зимородка. Он нахохлился и не полетел к Белле, к своему позолоченному насесту, а почему-то остался на руке у Тристана. Птица оказалась очень тяжелой и холодной. Просто ледяной.  
\- Что… - только и успел прохрипеть застывшими губами Тристан, и все вокруг потемнело.  
**  
\- Ты был совершенно прав, это была ловушка, но в нее можно словить только один раз, поэтому просто поверь мне, что это очень важно и внимательно меня выслушай.


End file.
